


A Chance Encounter

by Cupcakes_and_Rainbows



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes_and_Rainbows/pseuds/Cupcakes_and_Rainbows
Summary: A little idea I had that happens in an alternate universe.





	1. Cock & Bull

_‘I’m too sober for this’_ I can’t help thinking looking around at my friends. Chelsea, my best friend since childhood, was busting the moves to steps ‘5,6,7,8’ that had started playing in the bar. Only she would choose to have her hen night in a country bar, complete with a mechanical bull. I can’t help but smile seeing how happy and carefree she looked line dancing, managing to keep her drink safe from all the twirling she was doing.

“Who wants shots” Chelsea suddenly shouts over the music.

“I’ll get them, I need a drink or two!” I shout back grabbing Lottie’s hand dragging her to the bar with me. “You can help me carry them babe, leave Chelsea to enjoy her night.”

“So El what do you fancy, a blowjob or screaming orgasm?” my friend smirks. Lottie looked uncharacteristically different tonight given Chelsea had forced us all to dress as cowgirls whereas Lottie preferred dressing with a gothic edge. Somehow she still made it work in her all black attire & looked gorgeous.

Raising an eyebrow I smirk back “Well it’s been that long I could really go for a screaming orgasm right now but seeing as that’s not going to happen, I guess I’ll stick with the tequila”. Before she can reply the atmosphere changes as all eyes suddenly turn to the mechanical bull.

“Looks like we’ve got a record breaker here tonight, ladies and gentlemen. He’s at 2 and a half minutes right now.”

My eyes follow the gaze of everyone else as I catch sight of the man riding the bull. He’s hot. Correction, he’s surface of the sun hot. He’s wearing a purple and black checked shirt with a black fringe trim. I trail my eyes down, following the path of unopened buttons showing his toned abdomen. As the bull whips him around, I catch sight of his dark jeans hugging his thighs, no doubt due to him tensing to maintain his grip. His body is moving in rhythm with the bull. His left hand reaches up to tip his cowboy hat. From my position I can’t tell if he’s doing it to show off, or if he’s trying to block people out. My trail of thoughts are broken as my eyes snap down noticing his boots for the first time. _‘Holy fuck the boots, honestly I don’t know what turns me on more, the thought of him keeping them on or them discarded on the hotel floor.’_ He looks up from the bull, his eyes locking with mine, just as he does the bull thrusts forward, making his hips thrust with it. That act alone sends pulses down to my core. _‘If he can move like that on a bull, what the fuck would he be like in my bed?’_ “Fuck me”. _‘Shit did I say that out loud?’_

Lottie seems to answer my question as she turns to me “Why don’t you go ask him? He might. Who knows? He might be the one who gives you that screaming orgasm” she winks, turning back to the bar to order the drinks.

His eyes were still locked on mine as the bull jolts forwards without warning sending him flying off onto the mat.

“Ladies & gentleman please put your hands together for Bobby. He managed 3 minutes & 32 seconds! If anyone thinks they can beat him, come to my booth and put your name down,”- the DJ shouts before putting his mic down, as Dolly Parton ‘Jolene’ starts up. My eyes turn back to who I presume is Bobby. His hat had flown off in the opposite direction as he crashed onto the mat revealing his short dreads. I found myself staring as I see him laughing._’Is that a dimple?’_ A tall, handsome man helps him to his feet handing him back his hat. He suddenly turns, meeting my gaze once more before shooting a wink, then turning to walk away with his friend. _‘Fuck! more fanny flutters’_ I can feel my cheeks burning realising I’d been caught out and he knew exactly what was going through my mind. _‘Way to be subtle El,’_ I curse myself before turning back to help Lottie. The bartender had done 10 shots of tequila complete with lime wedges and salt. “Is that all?” He grins at Lottie clearly liking what he saw.

“Ye-“ she starts before I cut her off. “No can I have 2 shots of JD please”

“ El everything alright” Lottie asks clearly bemused, as her eyes search my face for a clue.

“Course babe, I’m fine, but if you want me up there dancing with Chels & Hannah then I need to be wayyy more drunk than this” I laugh back, pulling my purse out to pay for the drinks. Putting the change away, I hand Lottie one of the JD shots before linking arms with her and downing it in one.

“Finally! We thought you’d gotten lost!” Marisol beams seeing the tray of shots we’d brought.

“Blame El, she got a little distracted watching that guy on the bull” Lottie teased, poking her elbow into my side.

“Can’t say I blame her” Hannah piped up “He was gorgeous.”

Rolling my eyes I place the tray down in the booth before handing out drinks and gesturing to the girls to salt the back of their hand. “Let’s raise a shot glass to our girl Chelsea as we celebrate her last few months as a single lady!”

“To Chelsea” the others echo, clinking glasses together.

“Remember it’s lick, drink, suck” Marisol instructs before everyone follows her lead, followed by a chorus of ‘urgh’

Chelsea finishes her 2nd shot quickly before flopping her head onto my shoulder. I can tell she was already tipsy and definitely on the way to being wasted. She sighs before speaking “Babe are you sure you don’t mind staying at a hotel? The offer still stands. Come to mine. It wouldn’t be the first time we’d shared a bed. Plus Elijah is in Newcastle on his stag, so he’s not there”

Me and Chelsea had been best friends since primary school growing up living next door to each-other. We’d been inseparable until last year, when her job took her away from our hometown to London. That’s where she’d met Elijah, and they’d been madly in love since. We tried to see each other as much as possible but the distance had been challenging, meaning yesterday was the first time I’d seen my bestie in 6 months.

We’d met Lottie & Hannah at university. Lottie’s family had moved from Australia to expand their hotel chain. They’d soon regretted it, though, when at 19 Lottie surprised everyone by marrying Gary, a nan loving crane operator,in a quick Gretna Green wedding. They’d proved people wrong for 3 years, despite being opposites they’d worked and been happy. That all ended though, the day Lottie had come back early from work to find him with his head between another girls legs. She’d been known as poundshop barbie since, even her name rhymes with fake. One good thing had come from it though, because that’s how she met Marisol, at the divorce lawyers. Those two sparked off more times than any other girls I’d known before but somehow they’d forged a solid friendship, which lead us to being a 5some. Aka the spice girls. Marisol posh, Chelsea baby, Lottie scary, Hannah ginger & me sporty. Although since Chels had left us for the big city, we loved to tease her & call her ginger.

“Honestly Chelsea don’t worry about me, the rooms booked now. I know you and Elijah are moving so it’s going to be chaotic at yours either way” I beam at her, giving her hand a squeeze, trying to reassure her I’d be fine on my own.

Shania Twain “That Don’t Impress Me Much” starts blaring out, lifting Chelsea’s mood as she jumps up grabbing mine & Hannah’s hand. “Come on girl let’s go dance!”

“I don’t think we’ve got a say in this, ladies” Marisol laughs as her and Lottie follow close by.

I’m so thankful I’d had a few drinks as the others started to bop to the music. Chelsea’s attempting to teach us dance she’s choreographed in time with the music. _“Okay, so you’re Brad Pitt, that don’t impress me much”._ “kick ball change, to the side, behind…” Chelsea shouts over the music. Hannah and Lottie fall onto each other in a fit a giggles. A few songs later, I feel the soles of my feet starting to burn. _‘Why? Why did I choose to wear thigh high boots with a killer heel?’_ “I need to go and sit down, my feet are bloody killing me, I’ll be back in 10 minutes” I shout into Hannah’s ear. “Just finish the song and we’ll all go grab another drink, yeah?” Before I could reply, Hannah grabbed my hand, spinning me outwards with the intent of pulling me back in. Not fully prepared my boots fail me as feel my foot slip, sending my arms flying as I try to regain my balance, accidentally sending some pour sods drink flying.

“If ye wanted tae get mi oot o ma claes lassie aw ye hud tae dae wiz ask, no throw ma drink oer mi”

Giving my dress a quick tug down, I compose myself before slowly turning around and locking eyes with the most gorgeous hazel eyes._ ‘Fuck, it’s Bobby’_


	2. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ay lass, since yuv awready goaten mi dreich, kin ah at least git yer name?”

My heart stops as he breaks out into a grin, confirming that he did in fact have a dimple on the right side of his face as well as freckles scattered across his nose and forehead.  _ Can this man get any hotter?  _ The longer the silence continues, the more electrified the air is around us.  _ Am I drunker than I thought, or can he feel it too?  _

“Bobby isn’t it?” I finally managed to ask breaking the silence. 

“Ay lass, since yuv awready goaten mi dreich, kin ah at least git yer name?” he asks, whilst patting himself with a handkerchief seemingly to dry himself a little, his lips slightly parted as his hazel eyes never leave mine. 

_ I’m in trouble, even his accent is hot. Jeez El, pull yourself together before you combust right here in front of everyone! _

“It’s El & I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to knock your drink out of your hand. Can I buy you a fresh one?” 

Whilst I speak he breaks eye contact as his gaze drifts down my body pausing briefly as they find my boots, I could swear his lips part slightly before his eyes snap back up to meet mine. He blushes realising he’s been caught looking.

“Dinnae worry lass. Why de ye go find a seat, i’ll get us some bevy? Gie yer feet a brek so some er poor laddie disnae end up drookit anaw” he winks. 

_ Fuck me. _

“I’m actually with my girls tonight” I gesture to the others who are all watching, failing to hide the fact that they’re clearly checking him out too. 

He gestures to a few lads that are hanging back. They walk over. I do the same to the girls, Lottie clearly likes the look of someone as she practically falls face first trying to get beside me. 

“This is Noah” he points to the tall handsome man who’d helped him off the mat earlier. “Felix” he points to a shorter man with blue hair. “Tis his stag dae, hes marrying mah wee sister.” He frowns, shaking his head slightly before continuing his introductions. “Kassam” He points to a man who’s staring at Lottie. “N finally Ibrahim” He waves his hand towards a tall man at the back whose face is twisted in a pained expression. 

“Chelsea, it’s her hen night tonight. That’s Marisol holding Chelsea up, Lottie & Hannah” I gesture as I speak. 

Before anyone can say anything else, Lottie steps forward “Guys, give us a minute please. Just need to talk to El.” As she speaks, she gently pulls my arm so I’m in a huddle with the girls. 

“I wasn’t going to do anything, it’s Chels--” I started to say before Marisol cuts me off. “Babe it’s fine, some of us were heading home anyway. Chelsea’s had enough fun tonight”. I glance at my friend. She’s completely ignoring everyone, in her own world dancing to Billy Rae Cyrus ‘Achy Breaky Heart’. 

_ But...my girls. It’s Chelsea’s night. I can’t just go off talking to some random guy I’ve just met. Even if he is hotter than sriracha & makes my insides turn to jelly. _

I turn to Chelsea, “Want me to walk you back?” 

“Babes it’s totes okay, Marisol and Hannah are taking me home. I’ve had a great night but if I don’t go now I’ll be dead for our lunch tomorrow. We don’t want that do we?” Well at least that’s what I think she said, given how much her words were slurring. She pulls me into a hug “Now go and ride that bull of yours” 

_ Wait. Does she mean the actual bull or is she talking about Bobby? _

We hug it out. Hannah, Marisol and Chelsea give a quick wave over to the boys then head for the exit. It’s hilarious watching my two tipsy friends trying to help Chelsea, who every few steps starts to dance. 

“And then there were two” I hear Lottie say beside me as she links her arm through mine. “Kassam’s a bit of me., I don’t need to ask you who you’ve got your eye on though, do I?”. 

“So whit ye lassies drinking?” 

“Whatever’s strongest” Lottie replies. 

Bobby heads off to the bar as we find ourselves a booth. 

He returns not too long after followed by Kassam. “Where’s the others gone?” I asked looking around incase they’re hanging back.

“They’ve taken Felix back tae the hotel, he wis blootered. Cannae handle his bevy” he laughs, handing us some shots. 

Kassam doesn’t speak but goes to sit next to Lottie, moving up close as if in their own bubble. 

As Bobby sits down, his knee meets mine under the table, sending fireworks through my body. The way he cocks his eyebrow at me tells me, he felt them too. 

“So, whaur ya fae lassie? Ah kin tell by ya accent ye’r nae fae here” 

_ Am I drooling?  _ I can hardly understand what he’s saying right now but fuck me it’s hot.

“Manchester. Me and the girls are just in town for the weekend. It’s Chelsea’s hen night, and this is her idea of fun.” I gesture around the bar. 

“Same as Felix, cannae say tis mah idea o' fun though.” 

“Really? Looked like you were having a great time on that bull”. I found myself teasing, nudging his arm slightly. 

He laughed “Noah dared me, he said ah widnae last a minute. Ah hud tae prove him wrong,” he smirks. 

_ I could of swore my clit just twitched, what the fuck is this man doing to me?  _ I didn’t realise just how close we were until I looked up from my hands snapping out of my thoughts to find my eyes line up with his lips.  _ I bet he’s a great kisser. Shit, am I staring at his lips? El girl, be cool. _

I meet his eyes again as he continues “Fer the record, ah could hae lasted langer if ye hadn’t distracted me. 

_ Oh crap!  _ Heat rushes into my cheeks, but I sit up a little straighter and smirk at him. “Me? I didn’t do anything” I bat my eyes innocently “I was just enjoying the show you where putting on”  _ Two can play that game.  _

He leans forward, my body tingles in anticipation.  _ Is he going to kiss me?  _ “Keep telling yersel’ that lass” he says into my ear before pulling back. 

_ ‘It’s a quarter after one. I’m a little drunk and I need you now’  _

We both seem to catch the lyrics of Lady Antebellum ‘Need You Now’ that was blaring through the speakers. The electricity around us intensifies.

I’m not 100% sure who leans in first, but before our lips meet we’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat making me jump. I reluctantly drag my eyes from Bobby to see Lottie looking slightly embarrassed for interrupting our moment. 

“Erm sorry to interrupt but me and kassam are heading off now. Just wanted to check on you El. Will you be okay going back to the hotel by yourself?” 

_ Opps better not tell her I’d forgotten she was even here.  _ “Yeah don’t worry about me, it’s only 10 minutes away I’ll be fine. You two have a good night” I say, smiling at Lottie.  _ She looks happy. I’m really glad. She deserves it after everything she went through with Gary _

Lottie looks at Bobby uncertainly “Babe you sure? I can wait--” 

“Dinna fash yirsel aboot it, Lottie is it? I’ll walk El back maself” Bobby interrupts. 

She smiles back at Bobby before looking at me “you good with that El?”.

“Yeah, sure, that’s fine”  _ Lottie you’re meant to be psychic. I love you but please read my mind and leave _ . 

My face is practically on fire as Lottie raises her eyebrow smirking, she leans over pulling me into a hug “Call me first thing, I want all the details” she whispers into my ear before grabbing Kassam’s hand and heading to the door. 

I turn to Bobby. “Thanks for telling her you’d walk me back but you really don’t have to. It’s only 10 minutes walk and I don’t want you going out of your way for me.” 

“Dinna fash yirsel, ah dinnae mind. Ah widnae want ye walking alone at this time o’night,” he smiles back. 

"So Bobby, what do you do?" I change the subject abruptly, suddenly aware that we're alone, and in need of some distraction to keep me from pouncing on him.

“I’m a hospital caterer, bit th’ dreams tae ain mah ain bakery” 

“You bake?” 

“Aye, sin ah wis wee. Whit aboot ye, whit daw ye dae?”

“I’m a midwife, qualified last year finally!” 

Bobby’s eyes widen in delighted surprise. “Mah sisters training tae be a midwife at th’ moment. She’s git a few years left yit though.”

“It’s hardwork but it’ll be worth it once she’s qualified. Is this the sister that’s marrying Felix?” 

He frowns. “Yep, ah ainlie hae one sister”. He doesn’t look impressed. 

“Do you like him?” 

“Wha Felix?” He strokes his chin as if thinking about how to reply. “I dinnae ken him that well if a’m honest. Mae sister moved awa’ fur university ‘n’ met him thare. A’ve nae spent muckle time wi’ him. Parntly he reminds fowk of me though” he chuckles that last line.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

“I dinnae ken, taking it as a compliment fur she’s marrying th’ laddie. Ah will tell ye one thing though.”

As I gaze at him, his eyes twinkle with amusement “What’s that?”

“He defiantly willnae pull a kilt aff like ah kin” 

_ Shit, what a picture. Bobby in a kilt. A kilt! I wonder if he’s a true Scotsman?  _ The thought alone was enough to start the fanny flutters back up. 

He laughs, clearly finding something amusing “Aye a’m a true scotmans lass” he winks.  _ ‘Can he read my mind? Am I that transparent?”  _

“Wid ye lik' anither bevy?” He asks, gesturing at the empty glasses. 

“I’d love too but I think it’s probably time I head back. I’m meant to be meeting the girls for lunch tomorrow,”I sighed, standing up. “Sorry.”

“Tis braw, ah will donder ye back”. He places his hand in the small of my back gently, I can feel the heat radiating from his hand through my dress as he guides me to the door. 

It’s freezing on the walk to the hotel. _ Why, why did I wear a dress in November. What a bloody idiot. _

“I appreciate you walking me back” I attempt, but my teeth are bashing together due to the cold. Bobby looks over stopping. Without speaking he takes his jacket off and places it over my shoulders his hand grazing my neck gently as he pulls my long blonde hair out of the collar. I smile gratefully back as I put my arms through. I’m immediately hit with the smell of his aftershave. He places his arm over my shoulder. 

“Thank you, the hotels this way” I nod forward before cuddling up to his side as we head off. 

It doesn’t take long before we’re stood in front of the double doors of my hotel. I turn so that I’m in front of Bobby looking up admiring the gorgeous freckles dotted on his face. He stares down at me his hazel eyes suddenly dark, before stepping forward. I move forward to meet him as his lips come down to mine. He pulls me closer as I kiss him back lustfully not wanting the moment to end. Fireworks start shooting throughout my body making me gasp as sudden wave of need for him washes over me. He pulls back slightly.

“Come up with me” I hear myself saying before my brain can protest. 

He nods and without speaking takes my hand in his as we head to the hotel foyer towards the lift. As we wait for the lift I study the gold geometric pattern on the doors, trying to distract my brain from any attempts to talk me out of taking this handsome scotsman up to my room. Bobby rubs his thumb against mine, sending a shiver down my spine in response as the lift finally arrives. Stepping inside I press the button for the 11th floor. Before the lift doors fully close, his lips are on mine again. Any effort to hold back fall away as his tongue finds mine and he lifts me, wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing my back against the wall. His hand grips my backside squeezing gently. My hands find his dreads, simultaneously pulling him closer with my hands and legs. He moans quietly against my lips in response. I can’t tell who’s hearts thumping hardest.

The lift pings snapping us cruelly back to reality, Bobby gently places my back down taking my hand as my knees buckle slightly which thankfully he doesn’t notice.

“This way” I manage to choke out leading him down the dimly lit corridor fumbling in my bag as we walk with my spare hand. I manage to find the room key just as we arrive at the door and push it into its slot, The green light clicks as I push it open. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Just For Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ye’r beautiful” he admired

As I shut the door the sexual tension in the air becomes apparent. I turn to Bobby to see him staring, his pupils dilated and dark. My want for him takes over as I step forward, pulling his dreads gently so that his lips come crashing down on mine. His hands work their way around my back bringing me closer so that I can feel his own excitement pushing into me. He pulls back, slightly breathless.

“Ye sure ye want tae dae this?” 

I nod before once again closing the gap between us. Without breaking contact he removes the jacket he gave me earlier and starts to unzip my dress letting them fall to the floor. With a gentle tug on his bottom lip, I push him back slightly taking his hand to step out of my dress watching his face as I do. He cocks an eyebrow, I’m sure his pupils dilate further as he realises I’m not wearing a bra. His lips find mine again as he lifts me up grabbing my ass, before carrying me the short distance to the bed and gently placing me down. He stands up, taking a step back from the bed looking down. His eyes taking in my body, suddenly leaving me feeling exposed. 

“Ye’r beautiful” he admired as he starts to slowly unbutton his shirt before discarding it and joining me on the bed. 

He places my hands above my head before moving down to kiss my neck. The act causing my nerves to stand on edge. His hands wander down as his lips follow slowly kissing and sucking. His mouth finding the tight bud on my breast as he gently bites down, his tongue flicking softly. He moves his attention across to the other side causing me to gasp out loud. 

He continues kissing and sucking down my body as his attention shifts from my breast to my stomach. I can feel my body aching with want as he continues his tortured pleasure. Bobby pushes my legs further apart sucking my inner thigh. He stops and looks up as he reaches my boots. 

“These are hot” he growls as he unzips the left one taking it off slowly. 

Tracing the spot where they’d just be been with his tongue from foot to inner thigh causing my hips to push up begging for attention. He repeats his actions as he discards my right boot, stopping as his tongue reaches the bottom of the purple lace barrier covering my centre. He looks up, his once hazel eyes burning with desire. 

“Ye sure?”

“Please” I purred. Every part of my body waiting, anticipating his next touch. 

He lowered his face, kissing my centre threw the lace before slowly pulling my now sodden underwear down, tracing my legs with his hands, leaving a trail of fire as he does. 

He takes a moment to take me in, his gaze slowly lingering on my naked body as my cheeks flush at being so exposed. 

My breath hitches as he moves to suck my left thigh again before focusing his attention on my aching cunt. His tongue teasing my entrance flicking up before finally finding my clit, blowing it softly causing my hips to push up again in response. He teases, his tongue moving slowly, my body shuddering beneath him, anticipation building. 

“Fingers please” I whimper, the desperation showing in my voice. 

He complies, as he plunges one long finger into my pussy curling it upwards. A loud moan escapes my lips as waves of pleasure dart through my body. I hear him groan against me as the pace changes. He’s no longer teasing. He adds another finger rocking them upwards, pumping and twisting. His tongue swirling around my clit. 

I feel a familiar knot in my stomach as he continues his delicious pursuit. My hands find their way to his dreads, needing to touch him as waves of pleasure rise throughout my body. 

The image of Bobby thrusting forward on the bull flashes into my mind before I explode around him, calling out his name. My thighs trapping him momentarily as my body shakes. His tongue and fingers slow down as I ride out my high before collapsing back onto the bed. 

“Wow” I pant slightly breathless as I crash back down to earth, my body still trembling slightly. Composing myself, I open my eyes to see Bobby's changed position, his face close to mine. I reach up placing my hand behind his neck, pulling him down to meet my lips. The fire burning inside my stomach blazes with need for him. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer, his excitement pressing into my stomach through his jeans. Using my legs, I twist, he follows my lead rolling over so he’s on his back. 

Breaking the kiss I look down at him, his lips are parted slightly as I place my lips near his ear “my turn” I whisper, hearing him swallow hard. 

Mimicking his actions on me, I suck the pulse point on his neck as he moans. I notice he’s got freckles across his chest as I move down his body, letting my hands and tongue explore, relishing in the taste of him. I look up beneath my eyelashes as I come to a stop at his jeans. Bobby is watching every move I make, his breath quickening as it’s his turn to anticipate my next move. As I unbutton his jeans he lifts himself up onto his elbows so I can pull them down.  _ Holy shit, he's gone commando. _

“That’s hot” I moan, locking eyes with him. Eyes still on his, I continue shimmying down him until I’m stood at the foot of the bed. 

“These boots are a huge turn on for me, but I’ve decided they’d look better on the floor” I purr. I can’t tease him like he did me as my desire for him grows stronger. I quickly discard the boots and jeans before climbing back onto him. 

Kissing his stomach I follow his happy trail down, my nails dragging down his thighs. I find his eyes again staring down hungrily, I grab his cock at the base putting it to my lips grazing the tip. Watching him I drag my tongue from the base of his cock back to the tip before pulling him fully into my mouth.

He moans in response, his hips pushing forward as he slides deeper into my mouth. Hollowing my cheeks I pull back until I’m sucking his tip. I swirl my tongue around before flicking it across the most sensitive part of him. I take his dick fully in my mouth. As it hits the back of my throat, he moans, causing me to hum around him. I continue my torment alternating between swirling my tongue around him and sucking. 

“El, a'm claise, nae lik' this please. A'm need tae be inside ye” he begs. 

I stop to look at him, as much as I want to make him cum with my mouth, the tone of his voice makes my pussy clench in anticipation. He sits up, and before I can think, his lips crash into mine, his tongue invading my mouth. The tone changes as our bodies beg to be together. Grabbing my ass he flips me over so I’m once again laying flat on my back for him. He moves off the bed to grab his discarded jeans, grabbing a condom from the back pocket. He puts it on in record time before climbing on top of me. 

He puts my leg over his shoulder, my other leg curling around his back, pulling him closer. He rubs his cock against my entrance teasing before finally thrusting all of him in. Both of us groan in unison as the built up tension relieves. 

I wrap my left leg around tighter pulling him as close as possible as he thrusts in and out. He starts slowly.  _ God he loves to tease.  _ His eyes are filled with lust as he quickens. Hitting the sweet spot, making me a puddle of moans. 

“Yer feel sae guid, sae ticht” he growls, thrusting faster.

He moves my leg down to his forearm so he can lean down, our lips meeting. Waves of pleasure radiate around my body. My stomach is twisting, my nerves are on edge, my cunt is throbbing needing release but I don’t want to give into pleasure just yet. I want to savour this moment. Bobby looking down at me, slamming his cock into me. Filling me. 

“Cum fur me” he chokes out, his tone almost pleading telling me he’s near his own release.

My body responds to the sound of his voice as it once again explodes around him, my toes curling as I shout his name. 

He continues thrusting in and out hard as I tighten around him before quickly finding his own release. He stills as we both come down from our highs panting. 

“Stay” I whisper, not ready to say goodbye to the handsome Scotman just yet. 

He nods in response leaning over gently kissing my forehead “ye’r amazing.”

Before I can reply, he gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom. 

As the adrenaline ebbs, I begin to battle with myself

_ El what are you playing it? You’ve just slept with someone you don’t really know and asked him to stay over!  _

_ He’s hot.  _

_ So?  _

_ But it was mind blowing.  _

_ So that makes it okay?  _

_ It’s a one time thing it doesn’t mean anything.  _

_ It doesn’t mean anything.  _

Thankfully I hear Bobby shout from the bathroom, distracting me from the argument I’m having with myself. 

“Dinnae suppose ye'v git a spare toothbrush hae ye?”

I can’t help but chuckle as I jump off the bed and go to the bathroom. 

“Under the sink” I answer him back, stopping as I enter the bathroom suddenly remembering we are both butt naked. I can feel the heat rising as he looks over. 

“Hae ye gaen timorous oan me Lass?”  _ Me shy? Never. Feeling a little exposed maybe but not shy.  _ He winks once more disrupting my inner thoughts. 

I join him at the sink, silently brushing our teeth before heading back to the bedroom and crawling into bed. Bobby climbs in so he’s laying beside me, cupping my cheek in his hands. He pulls me into a long, slow kiss. Breaking apart, he wraps me in his arms, exhaustion takes over as I fall asleep on his chest. 

I have no idea what time it is as the sun blares through the window waking me.  _ Please stop pounding, _ I plead to my head, rubbing my temples as I think about the evening before. Chelsea flashes through my mind, seeing her carefree dancing. Marisol finally letting loose and having some fun. Hannah letting her girl next door exterior slide away as she drank. Lottie leaving with Kassam, looking happier than I’d seen her in 6 months. The bull. Bobby riding the bull. Bobby.  _ Shit Bobby.  _

I roll over, trying not to wake him as I study his beautiful face, fighting the urge to kiss every one of the freckles dotted around his nose. He’s close enough for me to smell mint and whisky faintly on his breath. His eyes scrunch as he lets out a low growl, before opening one eye and meeting my gaze. 

“Mornin’ gorgeous.” His voice is low and husky, he moves forward slightly, kissing the tip of my nose “Whit's the time?”

“Good morning to you too, I'll check.” I move from the bed as it suddenly dawns on me we’re both wearing our birthday suits. My cheeks burn as I walk the short distance to the table to grab my phone. I can feel his eyes burning into my back as he watches every step I take. 

** _10.37am_ **

**_374 messages to ‘Spice Girls’ GC._** I dread to think what the girls have been saying and I’m not ready to find out just yet. 

“It’s nearly 20 to 11” I giggle, turning to face him in all my glory, his eyes snapping up. He blushes slightly before jumping out of bed himself. As we dress in silence, he comes over to me, placing his hands on my hips pulling me closer, using his left hand to tilt my chin up to meet his eyes. 

“Are you going back to Glasgow today?” I mumbled trying not to let my voice crack as I speak.

“Aye,a've git tae be at th' airport fur 1 bit a've git tae check oan felix otherwise mah sister wull murdurr me.”

He pulls me close, his chin resting on the top of my head. “A'm sae glad ah met ye El, ah cannae hawp a’m ne'er get tae see ye again.” 

_ Is he saying he’s glad he’s never going to see me again?  _ The thought causes my chest to tighten.  _ Why would he say that? _ A lump forms in my throat as I step back trying not to let my emotion show. 

“Are you saying you’re glad you’ll never see me again?” 

“Na, o' coorse nae. Tae Scots? Sorry” he pauses, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he thinks before continuing “Ah meant th' opposite, ah cannae believe ah will ne'er see ye again.” His voice cracks slightly, pulling me back against his chest. 

“I’m glad I met you too Bobby. Thank you for a great night” I sigh against him breathing in the scent of his cologne and the whisky on his clothes. “You better go, though and check Felix before you leave. I’d hate for you to murdered because of me”’

He lets me go, gently placing his hand on my cheek “It wid be worth it, bit ye'r richt ah better go” 

I feel my stomach tightening as he opens the door, an unfamiliar pain stabbing my chest. The lump in my throat grows as I try to choke it back. 

I take one last look at his face trying to memorise every freckle, every detail edged on his beautiful face. 

He kisses me gently, “ Bye El.”

With that, he turns and walks away down the corridor turning briefly to flash me a killer smile. 

Leaning against the door as I close it, the emotion I tried so hard to keep bottled up pours out. My knees buckle as I fall to the floor. Tears fall down my face, as I try frantically to wipe them away with shaking hands. My brain scrambling to make sense of what’s happening. 

_ Why do I feel so emotional? What does it mean? I’m never going to see him again, we both knew that. It was a one time thing. So why does it hurt so much? _

I do know one thing though, turns out I’m not really cut out for one night stands. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Iona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It had been 2 years since Chelsea’s hen night, 2 years since Lottie had met Kassam. 2 years since …. Bobby.”

“It was such a beautiful ceremony wasn’t it, she looks gorgeous” Chelsea gushed as we walked arm in arm into a giant marquee.

“It truly was, you’ve done an amazing job of planning all this Chels” I compliment her, gesturing around. 

It was stunning. The once white roof had been transformed by a black star cloth. The lights twinkling to give the impression of the night sky. Deep violet carpet spread across two-thirds of the room that had round tables dotted around. The other third of the room was covered in a big chequered dance floor. White cloths were draped over the tables with a simple bouquet of black roses and white anemones placed neatly in the center of each. It was very much Lotties style. 

“I’m not going to take the praise for all this, it was all Lottie” she beamed before continuing “I will however take credit for them meeting. After all, it was  _ my _ hen night.”

It had been 2 years since Chelsea’s hen night, 2 years since Lottie had met Kassam. 2 years since …. Bobby. Lottie and Kassams one night turned into more, it made sense for them. They didn’t live miles apart. I found out from Lottie afterwards that Kassam was Felix’s cousin and was only in London that night for his stag. Bobby and I hadn't spoken since that night, but Lottie and Kassam's relationship had blossomed, and now here I was, watching them get married. They were perfect for each other.

_ I never got the chance to find out if Bobby was perfect for me...  _

I shook my head, trying to clear the thought. Why was I still thinking about this two years later? I barely knew him at all. I shouldn't have slept with him. It was just a drunken mistake.

_ Keep telling yersel’ that lass.  _

_ Get out of my head, I’ve moved on.  _

_ Keep telling yersel’ that lass. _

I have moved on. I met Carl 4 months ago. He’d recently moved to Manchester from Dublin. I’d let Hannah introduced us after she’d quoted Marilyn Monroe "A career is wonderful, but you can't curl up with it on a cold night" to me for the millionth time. He worked hard as a tech entrepreneur and I admired him for it. He was sweet, he’d put a smile back on my face when I needed it the most. 

_ He’s not Bobby though.  _

“I’m sure they’ll always be thankful you brought them together hun. Now you go find our seats and I’ll bring you a drink over.” 

Letting go of her arm I fight my way through the crowd to get to the bar at the back. 

“A vodka martinis and a-” I start, but I’m cut off by someone speaking at the same time.

“Kin ah git a glass o”

My heart momentarily stops at the familiar accent. 

_ It can’t be, can it?  _

I shake my head slightly trying to snap myself back to reality. 

_ It’s a woman's voice so it can’t be El, calm down. _

I turn coming face to face with a gorgeous women, her hair in tight blacks curls that fall to her shoulders. Small freckles dotted on her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you” I wave towards the bartender indicating for her to continue. 

She smiles back before finishing her order. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to stare, but have we met before? You look really familiar.” I ask after realising I’d been staring at her for a moment too long. 

“Ah dinnae think sae” she smiles sweetly taking her drinks from the bar, before walking away looking over her shoulder briefly to shout “ta.”

_ Ye sure ye'v git ower me?  _

“Yes” I snap, earning an odd look from the bartender as he hands my drinks over. Embarrassed by my outburst, I grab them off him and head back to Chelsea. 

“Here babe” I mutter passing her the drink as I sit next to her. 

Before she can say thanks, I down my vodka martini. 

“You okay, El?” Chelsea asks looking worried. 

“Course, I’m just ready to forget for a bit that’s all” I admit.

“Great, I get to watch you all get drunk. Being the only sober one at a wedding sounds like great fun” she mutters back in response. 

“I’m sorry Chels, I didn’t think”

“Oh babe, no! I’m sorry, don’t worry about me. I’m just salty. It’ll all be worth it though” she smiles as she strokes her swollen stomach. 

“Definitely, you’re going to be an amazing mum” I gush. 

“El, can I ask you something?” 

“You know you can ask me anything.”

She starts rubbing her palms together before taking a deep breath “Do you ever…” she pauses unsure whether she should continue “do you ever think this could of been you?”

_ Yes. All the time.  _

“I’m happy with Carl” I state. 

_ But part of me will always regret watching him walk away.  _

“I shouldn’t have said anything, me and my big mouth. I’m sorry El. Where’s Carl now, I thought he’d be here by now?”

“Work” I sigh “he’s not getting here until later.”

“Girls, come on! You’re wanted on the dance floor” I hear a shout, looking up to see Marisol reaching out for my hand. In need of a distraction, I gladly accept. “You coming Chelsea?”

“Maybe later. I’m giving my poor feet a break.”

Lottie’s in the middle of the dancefloor as we approach. She’s clearly tipsy as she’s swings Hannah around, almost sending her flying.

“El, come and dance with us” she giggles. 

She really does look beautiful. She surprised us all by going for a simple white dress with lace arms. Her wavy hair was loosely tied up with a black emblessment at the side. Her beaming smile completing her perfectly painted face. 

After a couple hours of drinking and dancing, I need a break.

“I’m going to go sit and wait for Carl.” I shout to Lottie. “He should be here soon. He said he’d get here for about 10.30” She mouths ‘OK’ back. 

I’ve only been sat for a few minutes when I hear 

“Dae ye mynd if ah sit doon?” 

_ The women from the bar. Why does she look familiar? _

“No course not take a seat” I answer, pulling the chair out for her. 

“Cheers, mah feet ur killing. A dinnae ken why ah wear heels. Ah always regret it.” She sighs taking off one heel and massaging her foot. 

“I’m El, by the way. Sorry again about the bar.”

“A'm Iona. Dinna fash yirsel aboot it, 'twas both o' us” she laughs “How dae ye ken Lottie and Kassam.”

“Lottie’s one of my best friends. We met at uni. Kassam I met when he met Lottie. You?”

“A've ne'er met Lottie before today, if a'm honest, bit mah husband is Kassam’s cousin.”

_ She can’t be, can she? _

“Is your husband Felix by any chance?” I squeaked, almost afraid of her answer.

“Aye, dae ye ken him?” 

“Not really, I met him briefly at his stag do.”

She looks confused for a minute before mirroring my shocked look. 

“Ye’r Bobby’s El!”

_ Bobby’s El?!We only spent a night together. Did he tell her about me? _

“You’re Bobby’s sister!” 

Suddenly The Proclaimers ‘500 miles’ starts blaring around us. 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me _

Iona laughs “Felix haes definitely requested that. Ah loue a guid scots classic.” 

I smile at her awkwardly while I search for something to say. 

“Bobby told me you were training to be a midwife, how's that going? You must be close to finishing now?” I say finally breaking the wall of silence that had surrounded us. 

“Ah actually qualified lest week, ye wur richt by the wey”

“I was, about what? I asked surprised. 

“Ah wis worth a' the hardwork”

“How?-”

Iona interrupts before I can finish my sentence “Bobby spoke tae me aboot ye before he left fur Glasgow,”

I sit up straighter “He did? What did he say?” 

She pauses for a second, it looks like she’s battling with herself whether she should say something or not before continuing “El, ah hawp ye dinnae mind me sayiny-”

“Ey babe, sorry i’m a bit late but oi tart i’d grab yer a draink before comin' over.” 

I startle at the sound of Carl's voice, who leans over and gives me a peck on the lips. His brow furrows at my stunned expression, and he double takes looking between me and Iona. “I’m sorry oi didn’t realise yer we’re blatherin” he apologises. 

“Tis okay, ah better be gaun anway” Iona says, standing up abruptly “'Twas really nice tae meet th’ famous El.” With that she waves walking off. 

_ Famous El, what does she mean? _

“Wus it somethin' oi said?” Carl shrugged, “Ere’s your draink anyway babe”

He hands me a Scotch on the rocks with a twist. 

_ First Bobby’s sister, then The Proclaimers, now a Scot Whisky. Is Nessie going to come and smack me round the face too? Why can’t I stop thinking about him? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I got? A boyfriend I see once a week if I’m lucky and the memory of a scotsman that for some reason I can’t get over.

3 months later. 

I arrive at the hospital just after 6pm. It had taken me nearly 4 hours, 2 buses, 3 trains and a taxi but I know it’ll be worth it when I meet my honorary niece. It doesn’t take long to find Chelsea’s room following the instructions Elijah had texted before. I knock at the door, and almost instantly, I hear her shouting me in. 

My heart swells seeing the picture before me. Chelsea is laying on the hospital bed, exhausted but somehow still gorgeous, looking down at her daughter. Elijah is standing next to her looking down too. Their eyes filled with so much love, huge grins on their faces. 

“You guys, my heart can’t handle this level of cuteness” I gush clutching my chest. “Congratulations to you both.”

I walk over to give Chelsea a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, then do the same to Elijah handing over the gift I brought. 

“El, meet your honorary niece Isabel. Isabel, meet your honorary Aunt El.” 

She pulled the blankets back slightly so I can get a good look at Isabel. She’s the perfect mixture of her parents, with her dad's eyes and her mum’s lips. 

“Chelsea she’s perfect.” My heart feels like it’s about to burst with the amount of love I feel for my best friend and her little family.

“Want to hold her?” 

“Of course I do” I grinned taking a seat next to Chelsea as she passes me her daughter. 

“Watch her head. She’s only tiny” she cooed.

My eyes filled with tears as I look down at the bundle of joy in my arms. I have to fight the urge to squish her little cheeks. 

“So tell me Chels, does it hurt as much as they say it does?” 

Chelsea yelps a little, I swear I can see her legs tensing under the blankets. 

“Yes! A million times yes. It’s weird though because it’s like” she pauses to think “the pains there and just as you feel like you can take anymore they’re born. Then you just forget like” she snaps her fingers “that.” 

“She did amazing though” Elijah praises, bending down to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Have you and Carl spoke about kids yet? Isabel must be making you broody a little” she asks.

Elijah takes that opportunity to politely excuse himself “I’ll go get us a cuppa babe, want anything El?”

“I’m good thanks.”

When he’s gone I turn my attention back to Chelsea. 

“We had a fight about it this morning” I admit. “I made a joke about coming down with baby fever, he didn’t take it well. He doesn’t want them. I don’t think it’s something he’ll change his mind about either.” I sigh.

“He might, you never -“

“He won’t. I’m not surprised though his work is his baby. Even if he did, which he won't, it's not like I see him for long enough to make one.”

“One minute wonder?” She giggles.

“Chelsea! You goof, I just mean he works a lot. Last week he did 90 hours and with me doing 12 hour shifts at the hospital it’s like two ships passing in the night.”

“Oh babe” she says sympathetically. “Do you think babies is something you could give up?”

“I don’t know” instinctively pulling Isabel closer, my ovaries bursting as I took in the scent of the newborn.

I find myself staring at Isabel, stroking her head as she sleeps. My heart in a tug of war, half of it so full of love for my best friend and niece. Half breaking as I realise I’m jealous of her. She’s got a devoted husband and now a beautiful daughter. What have I got? A boyfriend I see once a week if I’m lucky and the memory of a scotsman that for some reason I can’t get over. 

“I deliver babies every week. I see the joy they bring to new parents and I hate the thought that I might never get that moment.” 

“But you love him, right?”

“I. I think so” I stutter. 

_ If you love him it wouldn’t be Bobby you think of when you’re home alone, would it? _

“What should I do Chelsea? You’ve had a baby, Lottie married Kassam. Hannah’s engaged to Henrik, Marisols moved to Devon to be with Graham. I just want to be happy like you guys” I suddenly burst into tears. “It’s not going to work, is it?” 

“I’m so sorry El, I shouldn’t have said anything” Chelsea apologises, a look of sympathy on her face. 

“You will be happy, I promise. I know it’ll turn out alright. Lottie saw it in her tea leaves, remember? She said this time next year we’d all be engaged or married. That includes you babe! But only you can decide if Carl’s the future you want.”

_ He’s not.  _

As she finishes talking, Elijah walks back in the room, followed by a nurse. 

“It’s time for your obs Chelsea.” 

I stand up slowly, passing Isabel back to Chelsea. 

“Don’t worry babe, I better be going anyway, i’ve chewed your ear off enough tonight. I’ll come back tomorrow though” I promise, wiping the tears from my eyes. 

Giving her a final kiss on the cheek, I say my goodbyes and head out. I’m a bag of emotions. Only one person will lift me out of this funk, I search for my phone to call Lottie. I’m not looking where I’m going, my head in my handbag as I walk straight into someone. 

“Shit I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” my eyes snapping up from my bag. 

“We've git tae halt meetin lik' this Lass”

I freeze. My breath catches in my throat as my chest tightens. The dark cloud that’s been hanging over my head all day lifts, replaced by a wave of pure joy. 

“Bobby! What are you doing here?”

His equally surprised expression turns into a smile as he pulls me in for a hug. He smells divine. My insides melt as I pull away. 

“A'm in toun visiting mah sister, she wirks 'ere. She left her tea at hame sae ah brought it doon fur her.” He pauses, and a smile slowly spreads across his face. “Tis sae guid tae see ye El.”

“You too, I didn’t think I’d see you again”

_ God he looks good. _

His eyes light up as he takes a step forward placing his hand on my cheek. 

“Sorry, a'm juist checking ye'r infront o' me 'n' nae me hallucinating” he laughs “El, dae ye waant tae gang fur a donder?” 

_ El you really sh.. _

“I’d love too.” 

I put my arm through his. 

He looks down at me before unlinking his arm and wrapping it around my shoulder.

“Come 'ere” he gestures with his head. 

I happily oblige, cuddling up to his chest as we walk out of the hospital, the heat from his touch radiating through my body keeping me warm as the cold air hits. 

“How come ye wur at th' hospital anyway?” he asks as we walk. 

“Do you remember Chelsea? The blonde from the bar who’s hen night it was.” Luckily he can’t see me blush in the dark as I realise he’s probably remembering the same details of that night as I am. 

_ The way his tongue moved around my body. The way he kissed me. The way he felt inside me. The way his hips moved on the…  _

“Aye ah ken wha ye mean” he answers bringing me out of my trail of thoughts. 

“Well her and her husband have just welcomed a little girl. Baby Isabel, I was visiting her.”

We walk in silence before turning into well lit park, finding a bench to sit on. As Bobby sits down next to me his knees centimetres away from mine own, I can’t help but stare at him. 

I forgot how gorgeous he was, the lights shining on his face highlighting the freckles on his cheeks.

“What have you been up too? I ask him meeting his gaze. I'm overwhelmed by the intensity of his beauty. It's like looking directly into the sun.

“A year ago ah finally opened mah ain bakery, a've bin pure stowed wi' that”

“You opened your own bakery? That’s amazing. Congratulations” I beam at him. My heart swells a little seeing the look of pride in his face, his eyes lighting up as he speaks. “Is it everything you dreamed it would be?”

“'n' mair. Tis lang hours bit ah git tae dae whit a'm passionate aboot everyday. Whit's nae tae love. A've ne'er bin happier” he beams. 

_ Never been happier. Never been happier.  _

His last words repeating in my head as my chest pulls. 

Whit aboot ye? Whit hae ye bin up tae?” he asks, bringing my concentration back to him. 

“I haven’t really been up to anything if I’m completely honest. Same old. Work, eat, sleep repeat you know the drill” I chuckle at him.

“A' wirk 'n' na speil mak's jack a dull laddie” he teases. 

“Oi, you saying I’m boring?” I nudge him playfully in the ribs. 

“Ne'er, ah juist think you'd git stoogied if ye didnae hae a bawherr o' fin every noo 'n' then.” He’s eye twinkle with a hint of mischief. 

“I do have fun” I protest. 

_ Do you though El? Carl works all the time, all your friends are moving on and settling down. What are you doing with your life?  _

_ I do have fun. _

_ Then how come this is the happiest you’ve been in weeks? _

_ “ _ Ah heard yer met mah sister”

“Iona, yeah I met her at Lottie’s wedding. She’s lovely. I can see the resemblance between the two of you.” 

_ “ _ Ha! she wishes she wis th' bonnie. Ah git th' looks she git th' brains” he winks “A'm glad ye'r happy, El” his eyes full of sincerity.

_ Happy?  _

_ What did she say to him? _

_ I’m not happy. _

_ I’m miserable.  _

_ I’m lost.  _

_ I’m confused.  _

I rub my temples trying to clear my head, my eyes scrunching closed. 

“El, ye okay?” He asks, taking my hand in his, sending fireworks around my body at his touch. When I open my eyes his face is full of concern. 

“I’m fine, just been a long day, that's all.”

He leans back, looking up at the stars, which look brighter tonight than I ever remember them being. 

“See that group o' stars thare, theyre called Draco” he leans his shoulder against mine and points up to the sky. My eyes follow his fingers. His face is close enough to mine to smell his aftershave. 

He moves his arm over my shoulder, gathering me into his body as he points in the other direction. “Thaim ower thare ur called Hercules.” I follow his finger once more. I relax into his touch. 

“'n' finally thaim stars ur called a lynx.” Keeping his arm around me, he raises his other hand and points for a final time before looking back at me. Without me realizing, I have turned my body toward his and my hand is resting against his chest. His face breaks into a huge grin. 

A warmth spreads through my chest as I realise how serene I feel. Being here with him makes everything feel right in the world. With him,I’m not lost. I’m not confused. I am truly happy.

“Really?” I can feel a dreamy smile stretch across my face as I look at him. “I never had you down as someone who’d be into astronomy” 

“Haven't git a scooby, ah made it up. Ah thought ye cuid uise a distraction” he laughs “Yin o' mah ex's wis an astronomy student. They're th' ainlie names ah mind.”

“You’re a idiot, I was genuinely impressed then” I giggle, shoving him away playfully. 

“Worked though didnae it” he smirks, pulling me back into him. 

Something inside me ignites as reality hits. All the confusion, all the pain from the past two years returning in a rush.. 

_ I love him _ .

My heart thunders against my ribs and my stomach somersaults frantically. “I’ve got to go, I’m sorry.”I stand up and start to walk away quickly.

Bobby jumps up to follow me. He grabs my hand, holding me in place. “El,hauld yer horses up. Whit's wrong? Wis it something ah said?” 

I look down at our linked hands, my heart thundering in my chest.  _ I just don’t trust myself around you right now.  _ Carl’s face flashes into my mind. I feel like I can’t breath. 

I need to get away from him. 

I turn to walk away again, but I feel him pull my arm, turning me to face him. 

“El answer me, whit’s wrong?” He looks confused, his eyes desperately searching mine for answers. 

“I can’t do this” I choke. 

“Cannae dae whit el?” 

He steps closer. The air feels suddenly cold around me. I want nothing more than to rush back into the warmth of his body.

“Us, this thing. I can’t be around you” I whisper, my voice cracking slightly. 

He takes my face in his hands, pulling it up so I’m looking at him. My skin tingles under his fingertips. 

His eyes are intense and vulnerable, his voice soft. “Ca' me doolally, bit ah haven't stopped thinking aboot ye El”

He guides my face closer to his. 

“Dae ye ever think aboot me?” 

All I can do is nod. His face relaxes into a relieved smile, his eyes full of hope. 

He moves closer. I feel like I’m being pulled to him like a magnet. My lips are so close to his, that if I pouted, they would meet. 

I close my eyes. My whole body screaming for him to touch me. Begging for contact with him again after so long. 

_ I can’t do the one night thing again.  _

I withdraw from his reach as tears start to fall. 

“I can’t Bobby. I can’t. I have a boyfriend. I’m so sorry. I should of said. I shouldn’t have said yes to you. I’m so sorry.” I sob before turning and running. 

“El, stop! Please!” he shouts after me. 

But I don’t stop. I keep running, never looking back to see that the handsome scotsman in the park was just as devastated as me. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated one of Bobbys lines because it even takes me a few minutes to realise what he’s saying haha. 
> 
> “Ne'er, ah juist think you'd git stoogied if ye didnae hae a bawherr o' fin every noo 'n' then”
> 
> “Never, I just think you’d get bored if you didn’t have a bit of fun every now and then.”


	6. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what do you want to do now El?“
> 
> The songs quoted in this chapter : 
> 
> Sam Smith - Stay With Me
> 
> Michael Bublé- Love At First Sight

_ Why am I so emotional? _

_ No, it's not a good look, gain some self control _

_ Deep down I know this never works _

_ But you could lay with me _

_ So it doesn't hurt _

“Oi! El, I know you’re in there. Let me in!” I hear Lottie shout, banging on the door. 

“Coming, one sec” I shouted back, grabbing my dressing gown from the sofa, slipping it on, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear the door” I say letting my friend in.

She holds 2 takeaway cups and a paper bag up “I’ve brought breakfast.” Her smile fades as she sees my puffy bloodshot eyes. “What’s going on El?” 

“I don’t know Lottie, I’m a mess” I sob, throwing myself down on the sofa. “It’s all a mess.”

She follows me across the room, her face full of confusion and worry. She doesn’t speak, instead wrapping her arms around me letting me cry into her shoulder. 

It had been 2 days since I’d left Bobby alone in the park. I didn’t dare go back to the hospital in case I bumped into him or Iona, so instead I grabbed my things from the hotel before taking the next train home. I’d texted Chelsea my apologies, making me feel worse than I already did. I’ve been locked inside listening to sad songs since, trying to stop the battles going on inside my head. 

Composing myself I sit up and sigh. “I bumped into Bobby again on Friday, he was visiting his sister in London.” My chest tightens as the vision of his sad confused face pops into my head. 

“ _ Your _ bull riding scotsman?” She asks, as if we knew hundreds of other Bobby’s. 

_ He’s not my Bobby. _

“That’s the one” I sigh. 

“El, I’m a little confused. You’re going to have to fill me in. Did you cheat on Carl? Is that why you’re so upset?”

I fiddle with the cord of my dressing gown unable to meet my friends eyes. “Physically no. Emotionally yes.” I confess. 

She takes my hand in her hers “Talk to me El. How can you emotionally cheat on someone?”

“I love Bobby” I state, looking at her to see her reaction. She doesn’t look confused or surprised.

“And he doesn’t love you back?” She asks in disbelief. “Is that why you’re back here?”

My shoulders sag as I begin to telling her everything. I tell her about my argument with Carl. Visiting Chelsea, bumping into Bobby on the way out. How he’d held me close on the walk to the park. Sitting with him, being next to him again, how he’d reignited a flame in me. How being next to him made me feel like I could breathe again properly for the first time in 2 years and I hadn’t even realised. How I’d realised I love him as we sat looking at the stars. How I ran away, leaving him alone. 

“So you’re telling me you think you love this guy and so you ran?” She shakes her head. “That makes a lotta sense El” she says sarcastically. 

“But I can't love him Lottie, I just can’t” I wail. 

“And why’s that?” 

“Because I don’t even know him properly. I’ve seen him twice. It’s bat shit crazy Lottie, you must see that.”

She raises her eyebrow at me, a smirk on her face “Have you never heard of love at first sight, El?”

“Love at first sight sounds like something they’d say in a movie to justify the main characters sleeping together too soon.”

She laughs, “Happened to me babe. The minute I saw Kassam I knew I was done for. That he was the one for me.”

“Yes, but you also said that about Gary” I argue. 

“That was different El. I was young and dumb” she protests. “With Kassam it felt different. It felt like I was being pulled to him. Like I’d found my soulmate.” A dreamy look comes across her face as she speaks. She smiles before continuing “you’re forgetting I was there El. I saw you the first time you saw Bobby, remember?”

“Yeah you told me to go ask him if he wanted to fuck and then if I remember correctly your exact words were he might be the one who gives you that screaming orgasm”

“Was I wrong?” She smirks. 

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I blush uncontrollably.

“See. Anyway as I was saying your whole body language changed. Your eyes were twinkling. The way you looked at him, like he was the only person in that bar.”

A lump forms in my throat as I listen to my friend recalling the night we’d met Bobby. 

She takes my hand before continuing “ I saw you the day after too, you looked like hell.You’d changed, it looked like someone had crushed your heart into a million pieces. But you wouldn’t talk to us.”

I wince as I take in her words. “I was confused, I didn’t know what I was feeling or how I should be feeling. I couldn’t talk to you guys about it when I didn’t even understand it myself.I was”-

“You were lost. Then as time went on you were still El but a shell of yourself. It was like your right arm was missing all the time. Then you met Carl. You looked happy again for the first time in forever but I never saw you look at him the way you did Bobby.”

I stare at Lottie, my chest beginning to tighten as I digest her words. 

“El, tell me one thing. Still till this day I can’t work out why didn’t you give him your bloody mobile number? Why didn’t you stay in contact?”

“It was a one night stand Lottie. One night. That’s all. He lives in Glasgow that’s 6 and a half hours away. It just wouldn’t have worked.”

“You don’t know that. You never gave it a chance, babe.”

“I’m with Carl now.”

“Are you happy?”

“No," My shoulders slump, my body heavy with the weight of this admission. "I was at first! Well, I thought I was..." I twist my hands together. "I really liked him. I loved how devoted he was to his work. It felt like...we were the same sort. He understood that about me." I look up at Lottie, tears stinging my eyes. "I thought I loved him. I convinced myself I did." I look back down at my hands, ashamed. "Turns out I just wanted someone to keep my bed warm at night."

“Well, a girl’s got needs babe” Lottie giggles.

“Not the time.”

Her little joke works though, as I laugh for the first time in 2 days. 

“I’ve been stupid, haven’t I?” I sigh. 

“You said it, not me” Lottie replies, pulling me into a side hug. “Only you can decide what your next step will be. What do you want to do now, El?” 

_ What do I want? _

“Well, first I need to talk to Carl, which I’m dreading. He needs to know the truth even if it’s not what he wants to hear” Tears fill my eyes once more as I speak, “He deserves to be happy with someone who truly loves him and as much as I tried it’s just not me. I feel like a terrible person Lottie” I wail. “He’s only ever been sweet to me and now I’m going to break his hea”-

She pulls me close as tears start streaming down my face leaving me unable to finish my sentence. 

“Your happiness comes before anybody else’s. People fall in and out of love all the time. You’re not the first person to dump a guy. It’ll suck El but if it’s what you want to do, then you need to do it. It might hurt him now but in the long run you’re doing the right thing. It’s not fair to either of you to continue if you’re this unhappy babe.”

“I guess, I still feel like a bitch though.”

  
  


*

I decided to meet Carl in town at a coffee shop. My heart is hammering as I wait, fiddling with a cup of coffee.

_ How will he take it? _

My hands start shaking as I catch sight of him walking through the door. I stand up to greet him. 

_ You’ve got this El. _

“Ey babe” he says pulling me in a side hug, kissing my cheek before taking the seat opposite.

“I got you a cappuccino.” Gesturing at the cup in front of him “Should be cool enough to drink now.”

My palms are sweating as I try to figure out what I need to say. 

“El, everythin' gran'? Yer luk worried.” He starts shaking his leg, waiting for me to respond. 

“No” I mutter, “I need to talk to you.”

“Aboyt waat?” His legs still shaking as he frowns. 

“Us.” He doesn’t say anything, waiting for me to continue. “I can’t be with you anymore.” A sob escapes my lips. 

He sits up a little straighter leaning across the table to take my hand, but I withdraw. His face falls. “Ye breakin' up wi' me?” His voice cracks slightly.

I nod as tears fill my eyes “I’m so sorry Carl. I never meant this to happen” 

“Meant waat ter 'appen?”

I keep my head down, tears falling down onto my hand as I anxiously flick my fingers. 

“Luk at me El” he demands. “Meant waat ter 'appen?”

I force myself to meet his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry” I pause taking a deep breath. “I’m in love with someone else.”

His face drops, the pain is visible in his face which causes my chest to twist in guilt.

“With who? You’ve been cheatin' wan me?” He asks in disbelief. 

“No! It’s not like that. I promise nothing happened.” 

He scrunches his face up as his eyes fill with tears. “Oi nade ter nu waat 'appened. oi tart we were gran' but nigh you’re tellin' me yer 'aven’t cheated but are in love wi' somebody else.”

“The truth is Carl, I gave my heart away 2 years ago. I just didn’t realise it until 2 days ago when I bumped into him at the hospital. You have to believe me, I’m so sorry.” I whimpered. 

“Two years ago?” Waat ye tellin' me, El?" He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "So, waat? oi didn't mean anythin' ter yer? yer were jist amusin' yerself wi' me 'til dis guy walked back into your life?

“No!” I feel sick, my stomach knots as I look at the broken man in front of me. “I was happy with you, I really was! But we want different things. The truth is I’ve been unhappy for a while. I want marriage and babies, and you don’t. We work all the time. We see each other once a week!” Carl opens his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. “Okay, twice a week, if we’re lucky. It’s not a relationship Carl. You must see that. You can’t tell me you were fully happy with us.”

_ I’m a terrible person.  _

Some of the anger in his face diminishes, and is replaced with resignation. “Oi guess... doesn’t make me fale better though” he sighs. “Luk El, i’ve got ter go. oi can’t be raun yer right nigh.” 

He wipes his tears away furiously with his sleeve before standing up and walking out, not looking back. 

*

As I walk through my front door Lotties sat with two glasses of wine ready. 

“How’d it go?” She asks handing me a glass, as we move to the sofa.

“I’m a terrible person Lottie.” 

“No you’re not El. You have to focus on yourself. Bobby or no Bobby you needed to end things with him. You weren’t happy, you can’t just stay with a man because it’s the easiest thing to do.”

“I know that” I sigh “It doesn’t make me feel any less shit about the situation though.”

“So what are you going to do now?” 

“Honestly Lottie at this point, I don’t know. I just need to think.”

“Tell you what babe, Kassam is out of town tonight for a gig so why don’t I stop here and have a girls night. We’ll order a Chinese and watch some films.”

“Sounds perfect, thank you.” I lean over to give my friend a hug. “As long as we don’t have to watch titanic.”

*

I wander into the kitchen to make some coffee leaving Lottie snoring in the bedroom. I’d spent most the night awake tossing and turning my mind going crazy. I’d tried to process everything that had happened the past few days. What did I want to do? I’d ended a relationship with somebody who truly loved me for someone who might not feel the same way. I know it was the right thing to do and Lottie was right. Bobby or no Bobby I had to focus on myself. 

_ So what do you want to do now El? _

I recall Lottie’s words from the day before “You never gave it a chance, babe.”

_ Maybe I should give it a chance.  _

“Morning” Lottie yawns, walking into the kitchen. “What shall we do today then El?”

I know what I needed to do. “Well I don’t know what you want to do but I’m going to get on a train to Glasgow, find my baker and tell him how I feel. I need to find out if he feels the same way”

Lottie throws her arms in the arm dramatically “Hallelujah, better late than never.”

“Will you get Kassam to ask Felix the name of his bakery please?” 

“Of course babe” she beams, walking out of the room to grab her phone. She comes back a few minutes later phone in hand. “Done, let me do your makeup whilst I wait for a reply. No offence, El, but you really do look shit. You’ve got bags the size of Australia under your eyes.”

Just as I finish getting ready, I hear Lottie shout from the living room “El, his bakery is called Alive & Cake-ing and I’ve booked you a train, it leaves in 2 hours so get a move on!”

*

_ I'm making this one special evening _

_ Taking a chance in my life _

_ Hoping you feel the same way as I do tonight _

_ Just try and look into my eyes _

_ Don't be scared of what you might see there _

_ The first time I saw you _

_ I knew love at first sight must be true. _

I arrive in Glasgow just after 1, I feel sick as I give directions to the Uber. My stomach is in knots.

_ What if he thinks I’m crazy? _

_ What if he doesn’t want to see me again? What if he’s angry that I ran away from him? _

My palms are sweating as the car pulls up. I can see his bakery.

“Wish me luck” I mutter to the driver as I step out of the car. I walk slowly towards the window. 

_ I can’t do this.  _

As I get close enough to touch the glass, I lose my bottle and run. 

_ I can’t do this. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?  _

_ Then you’ll have to move to a monastery and become a nun won’t you El. Now pull yourself together. You can’t keep running away from him! _

I pull a hand mirror out my handbag, checking my hair and makeup before putting it away. I’m not normally one to toot my own horn but even I know I look good today. Lottie did an amazing job with my make up.

I take a deep breath before slowly walking back towards the bakery. 

_ You’ve got his El. _

As I turn the corner my nerves turn into excitement. 

_ What if he does feel the same. _

The closer I get, the more excited I feel as the nerves start to drop away. 

_ I can’t wait to see him.  _

Before I know it I’m back in front of the window, but this time I don’t run away. I look in. The bakery is empty so I spot him straight away behind the counter. 

My heart stops as I stand grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

Just as I’m about to turn to walk to the door I spot someone else come out from the back and stand next to him. He frowns before he turns to face her. He steps forward, leaning in slightly.

_ Don’t do it Bobby. Please don’t.  _ I silently beg.

He closes the gap between them pressing his lips on hers. 

In that moment I realise that Bobby truly does hold my heart, because the whole of it shatters into jagged shards. My body is completely frozen as I watch him, except for a tear that falls from my eye.

As he pulls away he looks up straight at the window towards me before looking away again. 

I’m not sure if he sees me or not and I don’t stay to find out. I do what I do best and run away.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Two Sides To Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It had been 3 days since El had ran off leaving me in the park.”
> 
> This chapter takes us into the mind of Bobby and how he’s feeling about El...

She’s kissing my stomach dragging her nails down my thighs. I can’t help but stare at her, my body screaming for more contact with her. She grabs my cock at the base putting it to her lips grazing the tip. Her eyes meet mine as she drags her tongue from the base of my dick back to the tip before pulling me fully into her mouth.

_ Fuck me. _

I moan loudly in response, pushing my hips forward sliding myself deeper into her mouth.She swirls her tongue around before flicking it across the most sensitive part of me. She takes my dick fully in her mouth. Another moan escapes my lips as I look down at her. She hums, sending vibrations of pleasure shooting down my length. 

I can’t help but stare at her as she’s pleasuring me. I reach down moving her blonde hair out of the way so I can see her face. 

_ Gorgeous.  _

She looks up beneath her long eyelashes, her eyes meeting mine making my dick twitch in her mouth. 

She takes me fully again before pulling back alternating between swirling her tongue around me and sucking. 

_ God she’s good.  _

She’s driving me crazy, I need to feel her. I need all of her, I can’t wait any longer. I need to make her mine.

I pull her arm gently “Stoap pleases.” I bring her face up so her big blue eyes are staring into mine “A'm needin' tae tell ye something El.”

I jolt awake suddenly as the light hits my face causing me to scrunch my eyes shut. 

I groan remembering my dream, replaying the night I met El.

All the blood in my body had rushed to my dick whilst I’d slept. The tip already starting to leak. My stomach aches, my cock painfully needing release. 

I take hold of my shaft, moving my hand down slowly, before pulling it back up. Closing my eyes, I think of El. Picturing the way she looked at me, her eyes full of want. They way her body curved in all the right places as I stood and looked at her lying on the bed naked, waiting for me. The way her body shuddered under my touch. 

I move my hand faster. 

How her back arched when my tongue swirled against her. How she’d moaned when I curled my fingers inside her. The sound of her screaming my name, almost enough to make me come apart there and then. The way my dick felt in her mouth. 

“Fuck, El” I moan, increasing my pace. 

“I have a boyfriend. I’m so sorry. I should of said.”

_ NO! Fuck not now _ .

I shake my head trying to clear my mind. 

I picture El’s face as I thrust in and out of her, filling her. Her moaning my name, her walking naked around the hotel room. Her peachy -

“I have a boyfriend. I’m so sorry. I should of said.”

I shake my head more vigorously but it fails. The look on her face as she crumpled in front of me in the park. Watching her run away. Feeling like someone had kicked me in the stomach whilst simultaneously stabbing my chest. Feeling all the air leave my lungs, keeping me paralysed on the spot, unable to run after her. 

I groan, giving up as my cock starts to soften in my hands. 

_ Fuck sake Bobby, pull yourself together.  _

I drag myself out of bed and head to the shower. 

***

I couldn’t stop thinking about her over the past 2 years. She’d pop into my head unexpectedly, time and time again. When I opened my bakery, I wanted to share the news with her. If I told a joke to someone else, I wondered if she would think it was funny. When I’d visit Iona and Felix in London I found myself looking for her. 

Iona had been invited to Lotties wedding. I knew she’d be there, so I’d gone with Iona to Manchester and waited at the hotel, needing to see her again. Iona was going to find El, act shocked to see her and talk to her, tell her I was there, but she never did. She said it wouldn’t be a good idea, El was happy so it would probably be better for both of us if I went home. I know my sister well enough to know she wasn’t telling me something but the look on her face told me I didn’t want to know. I’d already walked away from El once I wasn’t going to do it again so I begged Iona to tell me where the wedding was, to let me go and see her. My heart sank when I realised it didn’t matter how much I pleaded with her she wasn’t going to tell me. So I ignored the pain in my chest, the knots that had twisted in my stomach and went back to Glasgow. I wanted El to be happy, even if it meant she wasn’t mine. 

Then on Friday night, I saw her again. She wasn’t looking where she was walking so I stood still partly out of shock because she was finally in front of me again and partly wanting her to walk straight into me. She didn’t look happy, her eyes wear puffy and bloodshot. My chest had twisted seeing her, I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to tell her how much I thought about her, how seeing her in front of me again made me never want to walk away from her again. I never got the chance though, because she’d run away. 

It had been 3 days since El had ran off leaving me in the park. 

_ She had seemed so happy at first. Why did she go? _

It’s a question that I’d been replaying over and over again. Why did she leave? She said she had a boyfriend but there was no denying the chemistry between us. She’d admitted she’d been thinking about me too. 

_ I should never have walked away from her at the hotel.  _

She’d left me in a daze. I sat down on the bench where only moments before I had been holding her. I put my head in my hands as tears fell. My chest tightening, the pain causing me to gasp. 

Somehow she’d got under my skin and I couldn’t understand why. 

_ What’s she doing to me? _

_ *** _

I walk into work for the first time in 3 days to see that Emily had done a great job of keeping on top of things whilst I’d been away. The smell of freshly baked bread hitting me as I walk into the kitchen spotting her kneading dough, her back to me. She’s got headphones on, dancing to something. I stand at the door watching her as her arms and legs move erratically, covering my mouth to stifle a laugh.

She turns round, jumping as she sees me. She blushes a deep red as she pulls her headphones off. “Shit bobby you scared the crap out of me.” 

“Sorry, dinnae mynd me. By a' means keep jiggin” I laugh at her. 

“Nice to see you back, this place isn’t the same without you,”.

“Tis guid tae be hame. Ah love seeing Iona bit nothing beats scootlund.”

“How’s Iona? Did you have a good weekend?”

“She's guid,” I pause, my face drops slightly “Aye 'twas a guid weekend.”

She folds her arms, “Alright, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing, 'twas a guid weekend, juist lea it.” I turn to leave but Emily is quicker as she moves in front of me blocking the door, laying a hand on my arm. 

“I’m not moving until you tell me what’s going on. I  _ know _ you and I know there’s something you’re not telling me.”

I put my hands up admitting defeat, “A'richt, a'richt ah will tell ye. Ah bumped intae El oan Friday nicht.” I sigh.

“ _ The  _ El!”

“How mony El's dae ye ken? aye  _ th' _ El.”

“What happened?” 

“Ah honestly dinnae ken. We wur haein a stoatin nicht then a' o' suddenly she flipped 'n' bolted aff.” The pain of that night comes rushing back causing my chest to twist in anguish. “She said she hud a boyfriend” my voice cracks slightly. 

“Oh Bobby, I’m sorry. I know you really liked her.” 

“Lik' her” I correct her. 

“If she’s moved on, maybe you should too.” She takes a step closer.

“A dinnae ken if ah kin. She’s a special Lass.” My heart pulls, tears threatening to spill. “Anyway let's git back tae wirk.” I say, abruptly changing the conversation as I walk out the kitchen to open the bakery hoping Emily hadn’t seen my watery eyes.

Thankfully I find myself distracted with the midday rush all thoughts of El pushed aside for the time being. As the bakery starts to slow down my mind starts to drift again. 

_ What’s El doing right now?  _

_ I just want to see her again. I need to talk to her.  _

“Bobby you okay? You’re staring into space?”

“aye, sorry a'm guid.”

_ I wish I could see her.  _

I look up to see a women stood near the window.

_ She looks like El. _

My heart stops, is it El? If it is what’s she doing here?! I shake my head to make sure she’s real but in a flash she’s gone again. Maybe I’m imagining it. It wouldn’t be the first time. For the past 2 years any time I saw someone who looked like her from the back my heart stopped, hoping that when they turn around it was my El. It never was, though. And as time went on I started seeing her everywhere, even girls that looked nothing like her. Then on Friday she was in front of me, my prayers answered finally. I had to check she was real and not another figment of my imagination. 

_ Damn Bobby you really are losing it.  _

Maybe I should move on.

I turn as I hear her footsteps behind me to see Emily walking out with a tray of cupcakes. 

“Ah think ye'r richt aboot me movin` oan” I sigh. “Ah cannae git her oot o' mah heid. Hulp me, a've nae felt anythin' fur annur lassie sin ah met her, whit shuid ah dae?”

“You’ve not felt anything for another girl since her, really!?”

“Aye, tis nae fae lack o' trying though. It juist ne'er happened wi' a' body.” 

I wasn’t lying, I had tried to move on with other women. I’d been on dates. Jono had tried to set me up with half of Scotland but none of the girls even came close to El. I felt nothing, not even a flicker of a spark.

“Kiss me.” Emily says abruptly, her eyes bright. 

“Whit?” I stand with my mouth open as I try to process my friends suggestion. “How's that meant tae hulp?” I asked surprised. 

“Well” she bites her lip, “you said you haven't felt anything for anybody since you met El, so maybe if you kiss somebody else it’ll” she pauses, thinking of the right word “kick start you again. So to speak.” She looks away, her face reddening. “Plus if you don’t like it I won’t get offended because I love you as a friend. It’s the perfect plan.”

_ It’s worth a shot.  _

“Fine.” 

Her whole face lights up and she runs to the kitchen to discard the cupcakes before coming back over and standing next to me. 

_ Let’s do this then. _

I frown before turning to her, I lean in slightly before closing the gap between us. She takes the lead, her tongue finding mine as it swirls around my mouth. She pulls my shirt bringing me closer to her. Her breath quickens, but I feel nothing beyond the mechanics of it. There’s no fireworks, no electricity, no passion. Nothing. Nothing compared to El who made every nerve stand on edge just with a look.

_ She’s not El. _

All I can think about is El. I pull away, glancing at the window before looking back at Emily. 

_ Wait was that El? _

I quickly look back but she’s gone. I run out the bakery looking around but she’s nowhere to be seen. 

_ Maybe you’re imagining her again.  _

“Bobby what’s going on?” Emily asks confused. She looks a little crestfallen.

“Ah thought ah saw El.”

“Well my plan failed then” she laughs, turning away from me so I can’t see her face. “Did you feel  _ anything?”  _ Her voice cracks a little and she clears her throat. 

“Emily a love ye bit na ah felt nothing. If ah cannae git anythin' fae a bonny lassie lik' yersel', whit hawp hae ah git fur movin` oan.”

“Man, you've got it bad.” She teases.

“Ah cannae stoap thinking aboot her. Th' wey her hair smell lik' strawberries. Th' wey her smile lights up th' room. Whin she laughs it melts mah hert.”

“Jeez Bobby it sounds like you love her.”

_ I love her. I love her.  _

I repeat it a few times to get used to it. 

_ Did I love El? Could I love her? _

The past 2 and half years come crashing back to me. Locking eyes with her across the bar for the first time, making my heart thump against my ribs. Her smile blocking everyone else out the room. I saw only her, I couldn’t think straight as she watched me, all the blood leaving my head. Her distraction causing me to go flying off the bull. How I didn’t care, because at least she was still watching me. How it felt wrong to leave her hotel room the next morning, like I was leaving something behind. All the times she popped into my head and dreams over the past 2 years. How my heart had been crushed when she ran away from me. 

_ How did I not realise sooner? Maybe if I did, she’d be happy with me and not someone else.  _

“Yer richt. Ah love her.”

***

It’s 7.30pm by the time I lock up the bakery and start to walk home. I put my headphones on figuring music would block out everything as I try to decide my next move. 

_ I'll stop time for you _

_ The second you say you'd like me to _

_ I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing _

_ Baby, just to wake up with you _

_ Would be everything I need and this could be so different _

_ Tell me what you want to do _

_ 'Cause I know I can treat you better _

_ Than he can _

Should I go to Manchester and tell her how I feel?

_ But she’s got a boyfriend. _

_ She might feel the same way though, I think she does.  _

_ But she’s got a boyfriend.  _

_ If I don’t tell her though I’ll never know if she feels the same way. I’ve got to try at least.  _

I bet Iona would get Felix to ask Kassam where she lives.

The sound of my phone ringing snaps me out of my thoughts. 

**Iona Mobile**

“Speak o' th' de'il. Ah wis juist thinking aboot ye” I say as I answer. 

“Aww bro, nice to know you care.” 

“Everything a'richt?” I ask. 

“Yeah, I’m just ringing to see if you spoke to El?” 

“Na, a've nae seen her sin Friday. How come?

“She came to Glasgow to talk to you.”

“She did? whin?”

“Kassam got the bakery details off Felix today, he said El needed to talk to you.”

“Ye sure she cam th'day?”

“Yes Bobby, I’m sure.”

_ Oh no, shit. No. _

“Iona kin ye dae me a favour please”

“Bobby you alright” 

“A'm fine, ah promise. A'm needin' ye tae fin' oot Els address please.”

“I’ll send it you as soon as I know, what's going on Bobby?” She asks concerned.

“Ah fucked up, a've git tae go okay, a'm sorry, ah will ca' ye soon a'richt.”

“Alright, ill speak to you soon. Love you bro.”

“A love ye tae”

“Melt” she laughs. 

“Bye Iona.” 

I hang up. Cursing myself. I hadn’t imagined El today. She was really there in front of me. She had seen me kiss Emily. Fuck. I have to fix this.

I run the rest of the way home to pack a bag and buy a ticket for the next train to Manchester.

I’ve got to explain everything to her. She needs to know I love her. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given this chapter is from Bobbys perspective I thought it would be better to only do Bobby’s dialogue in Scottish, otherwise things might be too complicated to read...


	8. As Long as You Want Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I overreact? Did I make a mistake coming home? Should I have stayed and spoken to him?”

After seeing Bobby kissing the girl through the window, I took the train straight home. I couldn’t think straight, my mind went into overdrive. Lottie offered to spend another night with me but I wanted to be left alone. Now as I lay in bed alone with my thoughts, I can’t help but think. 

_ You ran away from him El what did you expect? He thinks you have a boyfriend. You can’t blame him.  _

My brain won’t shut off.

_ Did I overreact? Did I make a mistake coming home? Should I have stayed and spoken to him?  _

_ El he’s moving on, you should too.  _

_ But what if I don’t want to? _

_ You have to.  _

A knock at the door stops the argument going on in my mind as I glanced at the clock. 3am. 

_ Who the hell could that be? _

_ Don’t answer it, it could be a burglar.  _

_ Makes sense, burglars tend to knock. _

I drag myself out of bed tiptoeing across the landing. 

_ Maybe if I stay quiet they’ll go away.  _

_ But you just turned the light on, they’re going to see it.  _

“You’re an idiot.” I mutter to myself. 

_ Should I peak out the window?  _

I crouch behind the door trying to work out my next move when they knock again louder making me jump up. 

_ “ _ Ahh shit!”

_ Fuck, did they hear me? _

I cover my mouth hoping that whoever it was didn’t hear me and would just give up and leave. 

“El ah ken ye'r in, a've juist seen th' light c'moan 'n' heard ye. Let me in please.”

My heart starts racing as I stand frozen. 

_ It can’t be. What’s he doing here?  _

I pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming before glancing in the mirror on the wall. My once perfect hair now resembled a birds nest and all traces of make up had been washed off before bed, so the dark circles under my eyes were visible. 

“His timing is  _ impeccable _ ” I murmur opening the door slowly, my heart pounding against my ribs. 

“Bobby, it’s 3am. What are you”- 

He pushes into the hallway, taking my face in his hands and kisses me, cutting me off. It catches me off guard causing me to gasp in his mouth. My hands find there way to the back as his neck as I pull him closer. My heart thumping. He moves his hands to the my ass lifting me up before shutting the door with his foot, his lips never leaving mine. His tongue finds mine as I deepen the kiss relaxing into him, my whole body screaming because he’s finally touching me again. He spins me around so I’m trapped between him and the door, moving his lips to my neck and gently sucking, his breath quickening. I’m thankful he’s got strong arms as my head starts spinning. 

The image of him earlier kissing the girl in the bakery flashes through my mind as I push him back gently unwrapping myself from him. 

“We need to talk.” I whisper trying to lower my heart rate and concentrate again. “You can start with why you’re showing up at my door at 3am and kissing me.”

He looks sheepish, “A'm sorry, ah hud tae kiss ye again incase ye sent me awa' ” he admits. He looks me in the eyes causing my legs to nearly buckle. “Ye'r richt though we need tae talk.”

“You can put your stuff there” I gesture to the coat rack “then we’ll talk.” 

I watch him as he pulls his coat off, half hoping he’ll take his top off too.

_ El, calm down. You need to talk remember. _

He follows me over to the sofa, sitting next to me my bare knee touching his sending lightening bolts up my leg. 

“Do you want a drink or anything?” I ask suddenly aware that whilst he’s fully dressed I’m wearing nothing but an oversized T-shirt. 

“Ah guid cheers, Look El ah ken ye cam tae Glasgow th'day 'n' ah ken ye saw me kiss Emily bit tis nae whit it keeked lik'.” 

My mouth drops open a little as I stare at him. “You do?”

“Ah thought a clocked ye, ah cam looking fur ye bit ye wur gaen. 'twas ainlie efter Iona phoned ah realised ah hadn't imagined ye.” He takes my hand in his using his other hand to guide my chin up so I’m looking at him. “Emily doesn't mean anythin' tae me, she’s a friend.”

“Bobby who you kiss has nothing to do with me. For the record though, I don’t go around kissing my friends.”

“Ah thought it wid hulp me git ower ye.”

“What do you mean ‘get over’ me?” 

“Ah ken ye'v git a boyfriend el 'n' ah respect that, althoogh ah likelie shouldn't hae kissed ye.” He leans back letting out a nervous laugh. “Bit whin ye bolted fae me in th' pairk it broke mah hert. Ah juist didnae realise it 'til earlier.” His voice cracks a little as he speaks.

My chest tightens as I listen to him. “I broke up with Carl when I realised…” I stop myself before continuing “when I realised we were incompatible. I came to Glasgow to tell you, and say I was sorry for leaving you in the park.” I turn away from him slightly before continuing. “It wasn't until I got home I realised I had no right to be angry at you for kissing someone else.”

“El look at me please, a’m not guid wi' wurds or saying howfur a'm feelin' bit ah hae tae. Yi''ll need tae ken everything.” He looks vulnerable as I meet his eyes. 

“At th' time ah thought ye wur wi'” he leans back rubbing his neck “Carl wis it?” 

I nod not speaking to let him finish.

“Anyway ah thought ye wur wi' Carl, that thare wis na hawp fur anythin' tae happen wi'” he gestures with his hand between us both. “Ah told Emily that ah hadn't felt anythin' fur annur lassie sin th' nicht ah met ye. That ye wur special.”

He turns away from me as he speaks, his voice cracking. I’m not sure how to react as I sit in shock my heart thumping. 

“You’ve not felt anything, for anyone?” I whisper.

He shakes his head, “Na, a've tried bit fur some reason ah coudnae git ye oot o' mah heid. Emily suggested ah kissed her tae huv a go 'n' kick stairt me.” He blushes. 

I cover my mouth as a laugh escapes. “I’m so sorry I shouldn’t laugh, but kick start you? Are you a bike?” I laugh louder unable to control myself. For the first time since he arrived he smiles, his dimple showing, sending tingles down my body. 

_ Not now El. _

“Ah ken it wasn't th' best plan bit at th' time it seemed lik' a guid idea” he mumbles. He looks me in the eyes again causing my stomach to knot. “Ah didnae mean anythin'. A' ah cuid think aboot was ye.”

He takes a deep breath before continuing “Th' truth is El ah cannae stoap thinking aboot ye. Anywhere ah gang ah see yer face.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you either.” His face lights up at my admission. 

His face turns serious “Whin ye left me alone in th' pairk it crushed me.” He looks away as I see his eyes start to water. Seeing him like that causes my chest to twist in guilt. “How come ye left? ah thought ye wur enjoying yersel'.”

“Partly because of Carl” I sigh “but the main reason I left is because…” I stop myself. He reaches for my hand stroking my thumb with his. 

“Tell me please, tis bin killing me. A'm needin' tae ken.”

He eyes desperately searching for any clues. 

“Because I can’t do the one night thing with you Bobby. The truth is…” my voice starts to crack as tears threaten to spill. “The truth is watching you walk away after our night together killed me. I didn’t understand why at the time but I know I can’t do it again.”

He pulls me into him so I’m sitting on his lap, my head resting on his chest. I can hear his heart thumping as he holds me. 

“Ah dinnae waant th' yin nicht thing wi' ye El. Ah cam her tae tell ye a'm waantin' tae be wi' ye. Nae fur the nicht. A'm waantin' tae be wi' yer forever.”

My heart stops as I pull back so I can see him. “Forever?” 

He blushes, looking down for a moment. "Ah ken that's...that mist sound doolally. We've ainlie spent a few hours th'gither. Bit...." His eyes meet mine again, now full of conviction. "Bit, tis true. Ah ken how a'm feelin' 'n' a'm waantin' tae be wi' ye as lang as ye'll hae me."

“Bobby, there’s another reason I ran away from you in the park and came to Scotland today.”

I start to stand up but he pulls me back down. 

“Whaur ye gaun?”

“I was getting off you incase you wanted to leave a Bobby shaped hole in the door when I finish speaking.”

“El, nothing ye cuid say wid mak' me leave.”

I can feel my heart hammering as I look at him, “The truth is, Bobby. Sitting there, listening to you ramble about the stars made me realise something.” 

He puts his finger to my lips to stop me from continuing. 

“Ah realised something tae, Ah realised th' reason ah coudnae git ower ye, th' reason it hurt sae much tae watch ye run away wis because a love ye. Ah shuid ne'er o' walked awa' fae ye at th' hotel.”

I stared open mouthed at the handsome Scotsman in front of me. His amber eyes glistening as the tears i’d tried so hard to keep at bay begin to fall. The past 2 and half years flash in front of me. The first time I saw him riding a mechanical bull he’d lit a fire in my heart that extinguished as he walked away. 2 years I’d spent thinking about him, asking myself if he thought of me. Telling myself I was being ridiculous. Telling myself to let him go. Until 4 days ago when fate brought us back together, causing so much pain and confusion. 

“You love me?” I stutter.

He spins me on his knee so I’m straddling him. “Aye, Ah love ye El” his thumbs gently wiping my eyes. 

The shattered remains of my heart from the day before begin to fit back together as I digest his words. 

_ He loves me.  _

All the knots in my stomach unwind, replaced by fluttering as I lean down slowly bringing my lips to his. Time freezes as we move slowly. My heart skipping a beat as love for him pours out. I want him to know how happy I am, how relieved I am. 

_ He feels the same. He loves me.  _

I smile against him before pulling back. All the air leaves my lungs as he watches me smiling back. 

“I love you too Bobby.” I can’t stop beaming as saying the words out loud finally, feels right. “Are we crazy?”

“Likelie, a'm in love wi' a lassie 'n' ah dinnae even ken her full name.” He laughs. 

I realise he’s right as I look back at our short time together, he’s only ever known me as El. 

_ Maybe we are crazy.  _

"It's Elidi." 

He smiles, his eyes widening. "Elidi...Tis bonnie, lik' ye." 

"Thanks." My cheeks flush in response to hearing him say my full name. "It means 'gift of the sun'." I smile at him. 

He takes a deep breath, looking into my eyes for a long moment before saying "Glasgoow is such a dull steid, ye cuid be th' sun it needs tae brighten it.” 

His eyes are full of what I now know is love. It lights me up inside, and I can feel the sunshine pouring out of me.

“Is this where you tell me your names actually Robert? Because I think if it is there’ll be a Elidi shaped hole in that door.” I joke. 

He laughs pulling me closer to him “Ye dinnae hae tae gang anywhere. Tis juist Bobby.” He kisses my shoulder as I sigh against him. 

“What do we do now? We’re miles apart. That’s the reason this was only ever meant to be one night.” As the words leave my lips I realise it doesn’t matter what Bobby says because I would do everything I could to make distance irrelevant. I’d run away from him too many times and I wasn’t ever going to do it again. 

He lifts my face up so my eyes find his. “A'm waantin' ye tae ken ah wull dae everything in mah power tae mak' this wirk. Ah dinnae care whaur we ur, ah juist wantae be wi' ye. Manchester or Glasgow. America or Africa. It doesn't maiter tae me as lang as ye'r thare.”

All the doubts and anxiety I felt over the last 2 and a half years disappear as my lips find his, kissing him fervently. His hands make their way to my back, pulling me closer to him. My back arches as he moves his lips to my neck, my whole body screaming for his touch after so long. The fire inside me that only he can ignite burns brightly as I pull his lips to mine with urgency. I grab the hem of his shirt before pulling it off him, I can feel his heart hammering against his ribs as I rest my hand on his chest. 

I stand up, taking his hand and pulling him up to me. Neither of us speak as I lead him to the bedroom. 

He lowers his face to mine, gently planting a kiss on my lips before stepping back, removing my T-shirt in the process. His lips find my neck as he works his way down my body, pressing gentle kisses everywhere. Fireworks shoot through my body as I look down at him as he gets on his knees. His fingers hook the waistband of my underwear pulling them down, leaving me fully exposed. He continues pressing kisses down my stomach and thighs, his hands tracing up my legs. He looks up as his hand makes his way to my centre tracing the contour of my pussy. My knees weaken as lets out a low groan before standing up. 

“Lie doon” he instructs, his eyes never leaving mine. 

I do as he says, edging myself down on the bed, using my elbows for support. I watch his pupils dilate as his eyes trail over my naked body, taking everything in. His eyes never leave mine as he unbuttons his jeans, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers before climbing onto the bed next to me. 

I change position as I turn onto my side to face him. His hand comes up as he strokes my cheek before continuing so he’s tracing the curve of my body. His touch sends a shiver down my spine as his lips meet mine. My hands trace his bicep before moving to his back, both exploring each other slowly. His kiss is slow as I pour everything into it, savouring the moment. Not wanting it to end. I gasp as his roaming hands cup my breasts as he rolls my nipple between his fingers before tugging gently, sending waves of pleasure shooting around my body. He moans loudly as my hand moves down to grab his dick, moving slowly. He pushes me gently so I’m on my back leaving my neck exposed as he moves gently sucking on the pulse point. A moan escapes as his hand moves lower, circling my clit. 

His eyes find mine as he climbs onto me pulling my arms above my head and pinning them down so I can’t touch him. He’s watching me with a hooded expression as the excitement of him holding my arms still causes me to gasp. 

“A'm waantin' tae shaw ye how much a love ye Elidi” he whispers before closing the gap between us once more. He takes his time as his lips leave mine, working down my body. Every nerve stands on edge as he finally releases my arms leaving me free to run my hands through his dreads as he kisses my stomach. 

I tug his hair gently so he’s looking up at me “Bobby I need you.” I beg. My body becoming painfully aware it’s been too long since he was last inside me. 

He pulls himself up lowering his lips to my ear, rocking his hips forward letting me feel his hardness against my stomach as he does “Soon.” 

My breath hitches at his word, as I anticipate his next move. 

I watch him as he shifts his body weight so he’s leaning on his elbow giving him free roam of my naked body with his other hand. I watch his eyes get darker as he teases my centre, slowly rubbing my clit before finally thrusting a finger into my pussy making me cry out. He curls his finger up hitting the sweet spot, adding another fingers as our lips touch. Our tongues meet as his thumb starts teasing my clit, his fingers dancing inside me making my toes curl. 

“Bobby please” I whimper against his lips. The desperation is clear in my voice, as my eyes prickle with tears “I need you.” 

  
  


He kisses my forehead before standing up.

“Condom, drawer” I manage to choke out. 

He moves quickly, his eyes meeting mine as he climbs on top of me, there’s no teasing as he pushes himself into my centre. We sigh in unison as relief washes over me. Relief because he’s finally here with me. Relief because he’s finally inside me again. 

“I’ve missed you” I breathed closing my eyes as Bobby moves slowly. Pushing himself deeper, savouring every moment. 

“Look at me El, please.”

I open my eyes to find his, dark with need but full of love. My head starts spinning as air leaves my lungs. The emotion of the last 2 and half years coming back to me. The happiness, the confusion, the pain, longing for him. Realising I loved him, I let myself feel everything. Tears fill my eyes as I become overwhelmed with emotion but Bobby leans down to kiss them away before they fall. 

“A'm ne'er walking awa' fae ye again” he moans as he increases his pace. 

My lips find his as waves of pleasure fill my body. He pours all his unspoken emotions into the kiss as his breathing quickens. My body aches begging for release. 

“I love you Bobby” I gasp as I combust around him. 

4 little words that send him over the edge as he stills, riding out our orgasms together. 

As we come down from our highs he collapses on top of me “A love ye mair.”

  
  


***

The next morning I wake up tangled around Bobby, my head resting on his chest. I look up to see he’s already awake watching me.

“Mornin' gorgeous” he smiles. 

“Where you watching me sleep?” I ask smiling back.

“Aye” he admits “Bit nae in a weird wey. A'm juist sae happy tae hae ye wake up in mah arms.” 

I sigh contently as he pulls me closer, kissing the top of my head. 

“Me too, I could do this forever.”

“Ah wouldn't complain.”

“Me neither, but right now I need coffee.” I say climbing out of bed and heading to the kitchen. I grab his discarded T-shirt from the night before, pulling it over my head as I walk. 

I hear him following me a few minutes later. He leans against the door frame watching me move around. I stop at the sight of him in nothing but his boxers as my eyes trail his toned abdomen. 

“If ye'r going tae drool ower me, ye cuid at least gimme yer phane number” he jokes.

“My phone number hmm, you'll have to earn that. I don’t just give it out to anybody” I tease, reaching up to pull mugs out of the cupboard purposely flashing him a glimpse of my naked backside. 

As I turn to face him, his eyes darken as he moves towards me. I try to move out of the way but he’s quicker as he picks me up effortlessly throwing me over his shoulder.

“Ah kin think o' a few ways” he growls as he carries my back to bed. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I planned this story out, this is how it ended. I’m not sure if I’ll write anymore chapters so incase I don’t thank you all so much for following El & Bobby’s rollercoaster and supporting me. It means more than you’ll ever know.


	9. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby & El celebrate their 3rd anniversary.

“Bobby do I have to wear this?” I ask tugging on the blindfold he had insisted I wore as we walked through the streets of London. 

“Aye, ah dinnae wantae ruin th' surprise” he replies holding me tightly against him, guiding the way. 

“I love you but I swear if your idea of anniversary surprise is taking me back to the Cake International Excel, I’ll cry.” I mutter against him. 

It’s been 3 years since Bobby showed up in the early hours. We’d manage long distance for 6 months until we decided to move in together. His bakery was successful so it made more sense for me to move to Glasgow to be with him. A decision we didn’t take lightly given I moved from my family but one that I never regretted.

“Dinna fash yirsel, that's nae oan again 'til neist year sae tis nae that” he laughs. “Anyway ah thought ye hud a stoatin time.”

“I did have fun, _until_ you forgot I was there and left me sitting on my own, so you could learn the art of making the perfect soufflé.”

“In mah defence they're hard tae perfect” he argued. “Anyway we’re here now.”

He guides me through a door before letting me go. 

“Wait 'ere, ah will be back soon 'n' keep th' blindfold oan”

“Wait, you’re just going to leave me here?” 

“Ah will be back in a minute, dinna fash yirsel.” He kisses my cheek before I hear him walk away. 

_What is he up too?_

“This wey babe” Bobby says pulling me into him so he can guide me again.

“You know people will probably think you’re kidnapping me making me wear this.” I say tugging the blindfold again as we come to a stop. 

He pulls me into what I assume is a lift, standing behind me his arms around my waist pulling me closer. “Unlikely, ye'r smiling awfy much tae be mah prisoner 'n' wouldn't ye be screaming or something if ah wur kidnapping ye?”

“I can scream if you want me to?” 

All the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention as his fingertips brush my shoulder moving my long hair to the side. His hot breath on my ear sends a shiver down my spine. “Canny whit ye say or ah micht juist bend ye ower in 'ere.”

_Oh fuck._

He pins my arms to my side as he blows on my neck, tracing the curve with his tongue. I try to face him, wanting to touch him but his strong arms stop me. I push my ass out grinding on his dick making him groan in response. His hand moves down my body, even through layers of fabric my body responses to him, goosebumps pricking my skin. He spins us around placing my arms on the bar either side of the lift wall.

I push my ass further into his cock as his hand stops at bottom of my dress pulling it up at the front, his fingers tracing the lace barrier stopping at the waist band. My heart races as I anticipate his next move waiting for his hands to move lower but it doesn’t, instead he pulls my dress back down and takes me hand. 

“You’re such a tease.”

“‘Tis oor stoap babe.” He replies leading me out the lift. 

A few minutes he stops, he moves behind me slowly removing the blindfold. It takes me a few seconds to get my bearings before I see it, **1102**. 

“Bobby, you haven't” I gasp as realisation hits me. 

“Oh bit ah did” he laughs opening the door. “Tis oor anniversary 'n' ah cannae think o' a better place tae spend it than th' ‘ere’” 

“You’ve brought us to the same hotel, the same room?” I whisper. “Wh”-

“We spend oor first nicht 'ere El, despite how it ended this is pairt o' whaur it a' began.”

I turn to face him as I feel tears fill my eyes. 

“Bu”-

My eyes find his as he intertwines his hands in mine.

“Ah walked awa' fae this room wi'oot ye bit this time we'll walk oot th'gither. Then gang hame th'gither.” 

“Bobby, it’s perfect. Thank you.” 

His worried expression turns into a huge grin as I wrap my arms around him. 

“If we’ve only got a few hours we better make the most of it.” 

“We've git a' nicht lass.”

“We have?” I step back looking around the room, “but I haven’t got anything with me.”

“Remember whin we cam tae london tae see Iona lest month?”

“Yeah.”

“Weel ah packed ye an extra 'n' brought it then. Oor stuff is in the bathroom. Iona left it at reception earlier.” 

“You really are amazing” I gush closing the gap between us. “Although I’ve got to admit I’m slightly worried about what you’ve packed. Your fashion sense can be erm, somewhat questionable.”

Before he can respond I tug on his shirt bringing him closer pressing my lips to his. As my hands move to his neck to deepen the kiss he pulls back causing me to stumble forward slightly. 

“Wait thare.”

I frown watching him walk to the bathroom and shutting the door. 

_Really, he’s going to the toilet now. Nice to see his timing problems haven’t changed._

“Hey babe, that’s twice you’ve left me hanging now, I could always just start myself off…” I shout.

He comes out the bathroom smirking. A sight that always causes my heart to skip a beat. “A much o a'd love tae see that, it kin wait.” 

He moves slowly towards me, his hands shaking. 

“Are you okay?” I ask concerned. 

He finally smiles as his meets my gaze stopping in front of me, his hand moves to stroke my cheek. “Ne'er bin better.”

He steps back, taking a deep breath. 

“El, 3 years ago ah cam tae yers 'n' tellt ye that ah wanted tae be wi' ye forever. 'twas one hell o' a journey tae git tae that point.” 

My eyes search his for any clues as to what he’s doing. To why he’s saying this now. 

“Bobby whats”- 

He gently places his finger to my lips signalling me to stop talking. He takes another deep breath before continuing. 

“Th' ainlie regret a've ever hud wis walking awa' fae this room. From ye. Thir's anither reason ah brought ye back 'ere. Nae ainlie dae a'm waantin' tae finally walk oot o' 'ere wi' ye, a'm waantin' ye tae ken that tis me 'n' ye forever.” 

He takes another step back, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out a small black box. My hand jumps to my mouth covering the gasp that escapes as I realise what he’s doing. My heart hammers against my chest as I watch him get down on his knee. Silent tears start to fall as I take deep breaths of my own trying to calm my heart rate down. He opens the box revealing a gorgeous princess cut diamond ring. 

“Elidi Rose Perry, A love ye mair than anythin'. Ye mak' me th' happiest man oan earth. Wull ye dae me th' honor o' becoming mah wife? becoming Mrs McKenzie.”

All I can do is nod as words fail me. He jumps up wrapping me in his arms, kissing my tears away. 

“Ye will?” 

“Yes, of course I will.” I laugh as he spins me around.

“Ye hae na idea how nervous ah wis” he beamed putting me down. He takes my left hand in his kissing my finger gently before sliding the ring in place. 

“It’s breathtaking Bobby” I cooed, staring at the gorgeous ring he’d chosen. “I love it, I love you. Thank you.” 

He takes my face in his hands pulling my lips to his gently. 

“A'm glad ye lik' it bit ah cannae tak' a' th' credit. Ah hud hulp picking it oot.”

“You did? Who?” 

He looks sheepish as he looks down before finding my face and taking my hand. 

“Firstly a'm waantin' tae say tis th' ainlie time a've ever lied tae ye bit remember whin ah said ah wis aff tae th' baking conference in newcastle fur th' weekend?”

“Yes” I reply raising my eyebrow slightly, “that was 7 months ago though.”

“Weel ah lied, ah went tae Manchester tae ask yer da if ah cuid marry ye 'n' yer maw helped me pick it oot.”

“You went to - my dads permission- my mum helped you?” I struggle to speak as I realise how much effort he went too to plan everything. “I can’t believe - you’re amazing.” 

“I try” he winks before walking over to the dresser. He pulls a bottle champagne out of bucket of ice and two glasses. 

  
  


_How did I not notice that before?_

“Noo a'd lik' tae toast tae mah new fiancée.”

_Fiancée, a girl could get use to that._

He hands me the glasses before popping the cork on the champagne causing it to fizz over dripping down the bottle. He starts to lick the bottle from bottom to top catching the excess. 

I feel my heart beat rising as I watch him. 

_Holy fuck, that’s hot. _

I fight the urge to bite my lip as he notices me watching. He licks the bottle again, his eyes never leaving mine, sending shockwaves to my centre.

“Mibbie that kin wait” he purred. Taking the glasses off me putting them back where they were along with the champagne. 

His eyes turn darker as he walks towards me, his fingers brushing my neck as he moves my hair away. He brings his lips to my ear, his quickening breath hot against me. 

“Whit wis that ye said earlier aboot starting yersel' aff?” 

My breath catches in my throat as he steps back pulling the blindfold from earlier out of his back pocket. 

“Ah wid love tae watch that bit mibbie anither time. Whit a'm waantin' is fur ye tae wear this 'n' then a'm gonnae mak' ye cum.”

_Fuck me, breath El._

My heart hammers in my throat as he moves behind my putting the blindfold over my eyes. He spins me around pulling me into him. It catches me off guard making me gasp in his mouth as he kisses me hard. His hands trace the curve of my body before moving to my back and unzipping my dress. His tongue finds mine as he grabs my ass lifting me up, guiding my legs around his waist. His hands feather up my back as he unglasps my bra freeing my breasts from their lacy prison and letting it fall. He moves his lips to my neck sucking hard, his hand cupping my breast, his fingers pinch my nipple before twisting gently. A low moan escapes as I throw my head back exposing more of my neck to him. He walks the short distance to the bed placing me down. His hands caress my thighs and down my legs, removing my shoes with ease. My hands reach out instinctively trying to find him, to pull him closer but all I find is air. 

“Lie doon” I hear from somewhere in the room. 

I happily oblige, waiting, anticipating his next move. 

“Dae ye trust me?” 

_He sounds closer. _

“More than anything.”

“Then a'm needin' ye tae raise yer arms above ye heid.”

_What’s he doing? _

My mind races as I wait for him. It doesn’t take long before he’s next to me, moving my left arm closer to him and wrapping something around my wrist. 

_Holy shit, is he tying my arms up? _

My thoughts are answered quicker than I can think them as he moves to the other arm and does the same. 

“Pull yer arms doon gently.”

I do as he asks. 

“Thay feel okay, nae tae ticht?”

“No.” I whisper, pulling down again. 

“Guid, ye dinnae realise howfur perfect yer. Ah cuid stare at ye a' day.” 

Heat rushes to my face as I feel his eyes burning into me. 

“Bobby touch me, please” I beg. 

“Oh ah wull…. In a minute.”

“You’re killing me.” I moan. 

“Babe, we're ainlie juist getting stairted.” 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Finally I feel his hands slide up my thighs, his touch sending heat shooting around my body. He tugs on the waistband of my underwear, pulling them down. As his hands glide back up my legs he pushes them apart leaving me fully exposed and at his mercy.

“Not fair that I’m the only one naked.” I pout. 

“Wha says ye are?”

I’d been with Bobby long enough to memorise his body, every freckle, every mark. 

“Guess I’ll just have to picture you naked then since I can’t see the real thing.” 

A low moan escapes my lips at the thought. 

“El, dae a'm needin' tae gag ye tae.” 

My breath hitches as I shake my head. 

_Definitely another time though. _

His lips crash onto mine, leaving my head spinning as he pulls back. 

“Dinnae move.” He murmurs as I feel something cold dripping now my neck. 

_What the hell is that?! _

Before I can ask his tongue swipes downs the curve of my neck and across my collar bone chasing the liquid. He pours some more on my chest, his mouth working it’s way around my body until it finds the bud on my breast. His tongue teases swirling around before he bites down. My back arches in response as electricity rushes through my body. He continues licking and sucking, teasing until every nerve in my body is singing. My centre throbbing, begging for attention. He moves to my thigh sucking. I want nothing more than to touch him, to run my hands through his dreads. He pushes my knees up, curling his arms around my hips pulling me to him. Finally he turns his full attention to my cunt. His tongue moves slowly circling my labia, his nose brushes my clit, sending electric pulses shooting around my body like fireworks. 

“Fuck” I moan, pulling on my restrains. 

He tightens his grip on me, his fingers digging in my thighs. His tongue traces the outline of my pussy, heat rising to my stomach, spreading like fire down my legs. 

“Bobby please” I plead. 

He hums against me as he let’s one of my legs go before plunging a finger inside curling up. Moving in one swift movement causing me to cry out. He moves painfully slowly as I squirm beneath him. He adds another finger as his tongue turns its attention to my swollen clit sucking gently. 

_Holy mother of fuck. _

A wave of moans escape as he continues teasing. Familiar knots twist in my stomach as my hips snap up to meet him, pressure building, needing release. Just as I’m on the edge ready to fall Bobby stops leaving me panting, dripping with need. 

_Nooooo! What the fuck._

He crawls up my body until he’s straddling me. I feel my restraints loosen as he unties me, he rubs both my wrists gently before removing the blindfold. 

“Ye okay?” 

“Just about, although I’d be much happier if you hadn’t left me hanging.” I groan. 

“It’ll be worth it.”

_What the fuck does that mean?!_

I don’t have time to ask him as his lips crash onto mine, my hands finally free to explore him. I pull him closer feeling his hardest pressing into my stomach. He tugs my bottom lip with his teeth before rolling onto his side. 

“Are you actually trying to kill me?” I moan. 

He kisses my forehead, “A'm needin' tae grab a condom” he says sitting up. 

“Leave it.” I whisper. 

His eyes widen, the excitement showing. “Ye sure?”

“Yes, now please finish what you’ve started. Or I _will_ do it myself.” 

He laughs “patience lass.”

“Fuck that.” I growl, brushing my fingertips down my body. I watch his pupils dilate, his mouth opens as he watches me. He follows the trail of my hand with his eyes, until I reach my pussy. I tease myself circling my clit with my finger, moaning as I do. 

“Na, ye'r aff tae kill me.” He hisses getting to his knees watching me. There’s no teasing as he takes over moving fast. His fingers darting in and out hitting the sweet spot. His thumb circling my clit. My body still aching for release responds as lightning bolts shoot through me. Still sensitive from before pressure builds quicker, more intense as my body climbs higher and higher screaming for release. Just as I’m on the edge ready to fall again, he stops. Before I can open my mouth to protest he flips me over quickly yanking my hips up, thrusting himself into me. 

“Fuck El” he moans, digging his fingers into my hips. 

I bury my face into the bed as I explode quickly around him. My whole body trembles as he continues moving his hips slowly until I come down from my high.

“A'm wont stoap 'til ye cum again.” He groans in between thrusts picking up his pace, snapping my hips into him as he chases his own release. 

Aftershocks still coursing through my body, he moves his hand to my still sensitive clit, circling his hips pushing his dick deeper. Every inch of my body is tense as I rock against him. All too quickly my stomach knots, pressure building. 

“Urr ye gonnae cum fur me?” 

I can hear the desperation in his voice as he’s close to his own release. I cum hard, my body shaking around him as he follows his hands holding me tight as I collapse onto the bed. 

I open my eyes to see him lying next to me, stroking my cheek.

“Did I blackout? How did you get there?” I whisper, having no energy to move. “I’m dead, you’ve actually killed me.”

“Death by orgasm, ah cuid think o' worse ways tae die.” He jokes pulling me close to him. “Althoogh ah wid lik' tae marry ye first 'n' live a lang life th'gither.” 

“That does sound good, I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.” He kisses my forehead. “Hae a nap lass bit th' nicht a'm taking ye oot tae celebrate properly okay?” 

“Mmm kay.” I mumble as exhaustion sweeps over me. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve all played the game, we all know Bobby is a lazy fuck so I decided to spice him up a little... this was the end results. I have no regrets.


	10. Without rain there would never be rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you though?” I sigh, “you’re so hard to read sometimes, I don’t know where your heads been the past 18 months.”
> 
> It turns out life isn’t always fair.
> 
> *Trigger Warning* The next couple of chapters will deal with a sensitive subject. It’s quite personal to me so I hope I’ve done it justice.

“El, urr ye okay?” 

“I’m fine.” I mutter trying to hold back tears.

“Ye sure?”

“I said I’m fine.” I snapped more harshly then I’d intended. 

“El, ah ken this is going tae be hard.” 

“Do you though?” I sigh, “you’re so hard to read sometimes, I don’t know where your heads been the past 18 months.”

Technically we had started trying to conceive the day we got engaged, although the baby talk didn't happen until the day after when we discussed how we hadn't used a condom. As we spoke we’d realised we both felt ready for the possibility of kids and that it was the right time for us. 

Naïvely we thought it would happen straight away. Then we’d get married. But 6 months later, I still wasn’t pregnant. We thought planning the wedding would keep our minds off trying to conceive, and in a way, it did. Wedding planning consumed us and gave us the distraction we both needed. But, the closer we got to the date, the more I realized how much I was hoping to share the good news with everybody we loved on the day we committed ourselves to each other. But we never got to do that, and once the wedding was over, all focus went back to babies.

It was a struggle that we’d kept to ourselves as we watched our friends and families announce pregnancies. Each one left me resentful, like they were unwittingly twisting a knife through my heart. The comments from others started quickly, prodding me or Bobby with “you two with be next.” “When are you two having kids?” “You’ll make great parents.” “Better start trying soon, you’re both 30 now.” All I ever wanted to do was scream and shout “we are fucking trying you inconsiderate arsehole but for some reason it’s not happening, so fuck off.” 

Unfortunately that’s not ‘socially acceptable’ so I’d force myself to smile at them and sweetly say “maybe one day, when the time's right.” When the time's right… when would the time be right? When would it be our turn? A year after we’d started trying, 6 months after the wedding I’d left my job. It was a decision that tore my heart out, I’d worked hard to be a midwife. All the studying, the long hours, I gave it all up. I couldn’t handle delivering babies and seeing the joy they brought their new parents knowing that I might never get that myself. 

Bobby kept a lot to himself, so I never really knew where his head was. He held me whilst I cried every month the pregnancy test would be negative. He’d comply when the ovulation tests would come back positive. In the end sex became a military operation with a goal in mind.

After 18 months of trying. We’d gone to the doctors to be referred for fertility testing to find some answers, and in all honesty, to save our physical relationship. That’s how we got here standing in our hallway, about to leave for the hospital to go and get our results. 

“Ye really wantae ken howfur a'm feelin' aboot everything.” 

“Of course I do, I want you to talk to me.” I plead. “It’s been shit. First Chelsea announced baby number 2, then Lottie and now Hannah. Every month I cried myself to sleep when my period starts, yet you’re always so calm and collected, turning everything into a joke. Like it doesn’t faze you.”

“Is that whit ye think? ah dinnae care?” 

“Yes, no, I don’t know. I’m sorry I’m just on edge today, I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

“Ye’r wrong. Ah dae care. Mair than ye'll ever know. Every munth ye'v cried yersel' tae sleep ah hold ye, a'm feelin' lik' mah hearts bein' ripped oot, seeing mah wife lik' that. Tae see her sae lost, sae broken. Knowing that ah cannae dae anythin' aboot it.” He pauses, “Whiles ah think we'd o' bin better aff if a'd ne'er come tae fin' ye again.”

“That’s how you feel? You regret finding me again- you regret us?”

“Na! definitely nae Elidi. Ye'r th' best thing that's ilka happened tae me. Tis juist whit if”- his voice cracks. “Whit if we walk oot o' that room th'day 'n' thay say tis me. A'm th' reason ye cannae hae a bairn. It breaks mah hert El, you'd deserve tae be wi' someone wha kin gie ye that. Wha kin mak' ye happy.”

Guilt washes over me as I stare at the ground trying to process everything Bobby said. I’d been so caught up in my own emotions I never really considered him as much as I should have, or how much pressure he must of felt every month. Instead I played my own violin. I’d been selfish. Wiping my eyes I look up to meet his eyes. His pained face sends daggers through my chest. 

“I’m so sorry Bobby, I’m sorry.” I cry “I’ve been a shit wife, haven’t I?” 

“Ye”-

“Don’t Bobby. I have. I know I have.” I close the distance between us to wipe his eyes. “It could be me, you know, I could be the reason you’re not a dad yet. Maybe  _ you  _ deserve to be with someone who can give you what I can’t.”

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. “Na maiter whit happens in thare, ah dinnae waant a' body else.”

“Neither do I, so please don’t ever think like that again. You make me happy. Happier than I ever imagined. Yes having a baby would be amazing but you’re more important to me than that.”

“Ye'r mah everything. Now shall we gang tae see whit they've git tae say 'n' deal wi' whatever's tae come th'gither?”

***

“Well that was a bloody waste of time, wasn’t it?” I retorted, every muscle in my body tensing as I stormed out the hospital. “Fuck load of good that did.”

“Elidi, calm doon. Please.” Bobby says calmly, grabbing my wrist. “It’ll be okay.”

“How? How will it be okay? How can you be so calm, they’ve basically just told us they haven’t a clue Bobby.” 

“Ah'm not calm. A'm juist as angry as ye El, bit shouting aboot it isnae aff tae change it, is it?” He pulls me into him as I cry into his shoulder, thinking about what’s just happened.

_ “Mr McKenzie as I explained before when it comes to a sperm sample they’re a number of things we look at. Ph levels, shape, appearance, movement and volume to name a few. Everything has come back clear, everything is as it should be. Which is good news because it means there’s no reason you wouldn’t be able to father a child.” _

_ Bobby visibly relaxes next to me as he squeezes my hand. I know he’s probably thinking the same as me at that point though, If he’s clear then obviously the problem is me. I try to hold myself together as the doctor turns his attention to me.  _

_ “Mrs McKenzie the blood test you had 2 weeks ago has come back fine. Your progesterone levels came back at 11 which not only indicates you ovulated as you should, the numbers high enough to maintain a pregnancy. So we then looked at the scan we did. We checked your womb, ovaries and fallopian tubes. All the checks we did came back clear.” _

_ “Sae whit does that mean?” Bobby asks as words fail me. My body numb and confused. If we were both ‘normal’ then why? _

_ “It means that physically there’s no reason that you can't conceive. At this moment in time we’re diagnosing you with unexplained infertility.” He looks at us sympathetically as I feel my whole world crashing around me. “They’re things you can do to help, there’s IVF where we can directly take.”-  _

_ I zone out as the doctor continues, I know what comes next. Dr Google had been my best friend for the last 2 weeks as I sat waiting for this day, I had prepared myself for every outcome, but never in a million years did I think this would be the end result.  _

“It'll be okay Elidi, ah promise.” Bobby muttered as he hugged me tighter, bringing me back to the present. 

“We have no answers. At least if there was something wrong we could try to fix it. This. This leaves us just as clueless as before.”

“Life is tough Elidi, bit sae are ye ” He sighs “We dae hae ither options though, mibbie it's aboot time we think aboot them.”

  
  
  



	11. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts for months, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long posting but I wasn’t ready to say goodbye. 
> 
> This is the end of Bobby & Els story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Until next time xx

15 months later

“I give up Bobby. I give up.” I wail throwing myself onto the bed.

IVF had failed. 11 months on the waiting list, all the pain, needles, bloodwork. All for nothing as today we got told the worse news. 

“Ah ken babe, ah ken” he replies, making his way next to me pulling me close. 

“What do you want to do now?” I muttered, turning to face him. 

“Tis nae mah body that haes tae go thro' everything Elidi.” He consoled. “Whitevur yi'll waant tae dae, ah will support ye.”

He was right. I had prepared myself for the emotional toll that IVF would have on me but never even considered the physical toll it would have. 

_ Mrs McKenzie were going to start you on the pill to stop your natural cycle before we start you on hormone injections to increase your egg supply.  _

_ “So she has to take something to stop getting pregnant to try to get pregnant” Bobby had laughed.  _

He’d been my rock throughout, trying to keep me smiling. Trying to keep us both positive. He’d become a pro at injecting hormones into me, baking cupcakes and cookies when they’d turned me into an emotional mess. 

14 eggs in total were collected, 2 successfully fertilised both transferred because we figured more of a chance of at least one implanting. We were wrong.

_ “As we’ve previously discussed if your HCG level is over 6 that indicates a pregnancy unfortunately your levels are below 6 which means sadly IVF hasn't been successful” The nurse had said with what can only be described as a look of pity.  _

_ Bobby had immediately pulled me into him but for once I didn't cry. I felt numb.  _

“I can’t do it again.” I murmur against him. “I just can’t do it again. Mentally I’m exhausted. Physically I’m exhausted, my body hurts from being treated like a pin cushion. The disappointment every month, I can’t do it anymore. I want us back.” I admit. 

“We kin huv a go at surrogacy.” He suggests stroking my hair. 

“It’s still egg collection and needles.” I sigh. 

“Whit aboot adoption?”

_ Adoption.  _

We’d been so consumed with trying to get pregnant and then IVF that adoption had been pushed to the back of my mind. Could we adopt? 

_ Being a parent requires love not genetics. It could be the answer.  _

For the first time in what seems like forever I feel hope as I sit up, facing my husband. 

_ It won’t be easy and a long process but I think it would make us happy. We’d finally get to love and cherish a child.  _

“I know you’ll be a wonderful dad, biological or not any child would be lucky to have you.” I gush. “They’re so many children who deserve love in care and I think we’d make them very happy.” 

“Then let's stairt th' adoption process 'n' gie a bairn a hame.” He smiles at me. My heart swelling seeing how happy he is again. “If we're very very quiet 'n' lucky we micht be able tae hear th' sound o' a condom splitting.”

“Did you just quote friends?” I laugh. “You know it doesn’t work like that though, right?”

“O' coorse. Ah juist wanted tae hear ye laugh again.” 

For the first time in months we laugh together. The atmosphere changes as a weight is lifted off our shoulders. Yes, adoption would be hard and another long journey full of unknowns but at least for now our fertility worries are gone. It might not be the way we had imagined at the very beginning but we were going to be parents one day. It was time to focus on us again. 

  
  


***

“Elidi are you ready to parttttyyyy tonight,” Chelsea asks shaking my shoulders. “It’s been way too long since we’ve all been together.” 

“That’s adult life for you babe.” I sigh, pulling my friend into a hug. “Who else is coming?”

“Erm ovvy me and you. Lottie, Hannah and Marisol are meeting us there.” She beams at me. “That’s everyone” she adds, biting her lip as if she's afraid to say something she shouldn't. 

“Chelsea we’ve been friends forever. There’s something you're not telling me, now what is it?”

“Nothing El, don’t worry about it.” She smiles. “I’m just looking forward to a night away from the kids, I need a very large gin or two. I tell you I love them to death but they don’t half drive me up the wa-.” Her face drops as she watches me. “Oh mm gee, me and my big mouth. Here’s me ranting about my babies and you can’t-.”

“Chels, it’s fine. Honestly just stop.” I reassure her. 

After IVF failed me and Bobby had spoken to people and let them in to what had been going on behind closed doors. Ever since they’d walk on eggshells around us, Iona had waited until she was 18 weeks pregnant before telling us out of fear of hurting us both. Which is the reason we’d kept everything between us, we didn’t want people to feel sorry for us. 

“I love all my nieces and nephews Chelsea. Nobody has to pussy foot around us. We do have some news though…” 

“Tell me! Tell me!” She shouts grabbing my arms, bouncing on the spot. 

“Well I was going to wait until tomorrow when Bobby gets into town but honestly Chels, i’m just so excited.” Tears fill me eyes as my best friend watches me closely. “Well, you know how we've been going through the adoption process?”

“Oh mm gee, shut up. You’ve been approved?” She shouts, running across the room to grab a bottle of prosecco. “We have to celebrate!!”

I can’t help but laugh as I watch her come to life, love and excitement she feels for me seeping out of her. 

“Chels, calm down. If you’ve lost it at that wait until you find out what i was actually going to say. It's been one hell of a rollercoaster.” 

_ “El, please calm doon. Ye'v cleaned th' hoose 5 times this mornin'. Tis spotless.” Bobby says as he takes my hand in his, his other hand guiding my chin up towards him. “ Look at me, shes going tae loue ye okay.” His lips press into mine gently. “Tis going tae be okay.”  _

_ I have no time to react before the door rings out, signalling her arrival. Taking a deep breath me and Bobby walk hand in hand to let her in.  _

_ “Hi! You must be Bobby and Elidi. I’m Sam, I'll be your social worker.” Her face lights up into a friendly smile as she introduces herself.  _

_ A few minutes later we make our way into the living room. Cups of teas and a plate of Bobby’s homemade cookies in hand. I feel myself tense as Sam sits across from us.  _

_ “So ultimately you’re the person who decides if we can adopt?” I ask,afraid at what her answer would be.  _

_ “I’m here to help you both” she replies, her smile meeting her eyes as i find myself relaxing. “I know you’ve been waiting a long time for this.” She nods towards Bobby as she adds “both of you.”  _

_ “How lang does th' whole process tak'? Fae this tae actually haein a bairn?” Bobby squeezes my hand gently. _

_ Sam sighs causing my chest to tighten. “It’s not going to be easy, it's a long process. One that I'll be here for every step of the way. From now until getting a match with a child, or a sibling group will take anything from 8 months to a year. Once you’ve been approved by me, you’ll then have to go to a panel of 6 people who will go through everything I've written. You’ll have to answer any questions they have. Then they’ll decide whether to approve you or not.” _

_ My head starts to spin as I try to process everything. “So you have to approve us and then 6 strangers as well?”  _

_ “Yes, but honestly it's not as bad as you think. I’ll spend the most time with you. I write the reports and then once you go to panel they’ll look at my reports. They can over turn my decision but in my 8 years as being a social worker they've never overturned a yes decision to a no. If you’re approved by both i’ll go through the files of the children currently in care and will pick 5 who I think would make a good match for you both.” _

  
  


“Earth to El, are you with me?” Chelsea asks, giving my shoulders a gentle shake “I’m dying over here, you going to tell me or not?” 

I can’t contain myself as I snap out of the past and bring myself back to the present. My bubbly friend almost jumping with excitement and anticipation. “Yes we’ve been approved, Sam lo-”

“EEEEP OH MY GEEE” Chelsea shouts before quickly composing herself, “Sorry babe, i’m just so happy for you.”

“As i was saying” I giggle, “Sam loved us, she's been so amazing. Helping us every step of the way.”

“You’re killing me.” Chelsea squeaks.

Tears start to fall, my face hurting from the grin as i tell her. “We went to the match panel, we’ve done introductions and we’ve been approved. Chelsea we’re going to be parents!” I squeal, the wait lifting from my shoulders at finally being able to tell someone our good news. “A newborn baby boy and a 2 year old girl.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Sam & Jenn. You guys are my rocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note to say if you’re having trouble understanding Bobby here I won’t always write his accent this strongly. If you’ve ever been out drinking with a Scotsman though you know as the night goes on his accent only gets stronger ;)
> 
> Massive thank you to Jolene (@jolene06589850) for helping me with editing & Jenn (@VirtuallyChokes) for proof reading.


End file.
